I couldn't tell him no
by solange channonix
Summary: Dark, bitter-sweet tale of the mating inspired only by the need at hand... For infos about ch.14-16 go to my bio. COMPLETE !
1. cold turquoise eyes

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. But this was revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situation related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part I**   
"cold turquoise eyes" 

  
  
  
  
  


Vejita punched the Gravity Room wall with all his force. It withstood it, but a dark mark appeared on its shining surface. He punched it again with his left fist, putting all the force he had into the punch. He continued his furious punching, up till the moment his fists were covered in blood from smashing into diamond hard material with the force of a Super Saiya-jin 2. 

Still not Super Saiya-jin 3. 

Damn, Kakkarotsu had achieved this level over ten years ago. Vejita trained over the last ten years, harder than ever before, and it did nothing. His body could now withstand one thousand times Earth's gravity, but it was useless since he couldn't transform. The frustration was overwhelming. He fueled it in him regularly, along with new amounts of hate towards Kakkarotsu, hoping it would help him like when he had been training to become Super Saiya-jin. But it wasn't helping. He didn't let the thought of Super Saiya-jin 3 being out of his reach sink deeper. He could achieve it, if only he would push himself further. 

It had always been like this. Kakkarotsu had turned Super Saiya-jin just because his baka friend had died and because he had trained before at one hundred times Earth's gravity. He himself had trained at 400 G for three years and it still hadn't been enough. Kakkarotsu had become Super Saiya-jin 2 without any difficulty, and even Kakkarotsu's brat had achieved this level before him, prince of them all. He had had to train for seven long years and then sell his spirit to Babidi to turn Super Saiya-jin 2 himself. And it still was his limit. He feared Kakkarotsu would achieve the next level before he would even turn Super Saiya-jin 3. 

Kakkarotsu trained hard with that brat, Ubuu. He observed their ki signatures closely, checking every day to see if something changed dramatically. There was no such change. He didn't want to beat Kakkarotsu to have his vengeance any more, he just wanted to show everyone he was the strongest. He had to become the strongest. There had always been someone better than him: Freeza, Kakkarotsu, and Kakkarotsu's brat. He was always the second strongest, having to beat only one more opponent and always failing. 

It was driving him insane that some low classed baka could have greater fighting skill than he could. That he trained so much more, yet, couldn't beat him to a pulp and make him beg for his life. 

He punched the wall again, not caring if the whole Gravity Room trembled from its base to the roof. Not caring about the blood seeping from his fists and the sweat covering his whole body. He was so strong, trained so hard, and still it wasn't enough. 

Still, there was someone who could tread upon his pride and live happily after doing so. Nothing changed since he had been Freeza's pet and whore, when he couldn't do anything to make it stop even though he had been strong even back then. Kakkarotsu wasn't Freeza, he wouldn't use him, but still stomped on his pride on more than one occasion. He just couldn't make him pay. The rage that built in him was incredible. He wanted to be the strongest, if only for a moment. He lived to be the strongest and his life wouldn't make sense if he couldn't achieve his goal. There it was, deep inside him, his power boiling along with his rage and hate. He shoved both his fists into the wall concentrating on his power. It was overwhelming and it was there, only he couldn't reach it. There had to be some reason that he had been born with a power level of 10,000; much greater potential than Kakkarotsu had been. It was possible that Kakkarotsu just used his tiny potential to the max, that all the power that appeared deep inside him was finding its output immediately. What did he have to do to make it possible for himself ? Was the Saiya-jin way the wrong way of getting strong ? Was his way wrong ? How was it possible that even pitiful weaklings like humans were warriors, at least a few of them were ? Their potentials were so little yet they fought and were quite strong, though still no match for him... What was separating him from his power ? What did he have to do to change it ? He growled deep in his throat. Too many unanswered questions. He could ask Kakkarotsu, though the moron was too silly to answer him anyway. He wouldn't do this because he had his pride. He would figure it out himself. Little parts of this power he possessed deep inside could transform him into Super Saiya-jin 3. He decided to pull it out, immediately. He clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. His power boiled from his frustration and rage. 

He let it all go, one more time. 

He was thinking about what Freeza had done to him back then; about that lizard pinning him to the ground with his dead weight, running his cold hands down his sides and thrusting into him ripping his insides into pieces. Spilling his seed into him and whispering in his ear that he had destroyed his kingdom and now he was his master to do with him as he pleased. That he would never let him go…   
Thinking about his first fight with Kakkarotsu, his shame when he had to flee from that weak planet.   
His death at Freeza's hands.   
How he had begged Kakkarotsu to avenge him, sinking lower than he had ever thought he would.   
About Kakkarotsu and his own son from the future turning Super Saiya-jin before him, making him look like a weakling.   
About that tin-can girl beating him, about the fight with Cell when he had been so close to the final victory and let the lizard go, about his atonement while fighting with Buu when he hadn't succeed once again.   
About him not winning even one serious fight in his whole life, always counting on Kakkarotsu. 

The last thought took him over the edge, he screamed in agony at the mental pain that ripped him inside. The whole planet trembled when he finally transformed. He now floated in mid air over the debris that had once been the Gravity Room, with long, golden hair to his knees and lightning sparkling around him. 

"Vejita ?" He heard the woman's worried voice from the door of the Capsule general building. He didn't pay any attention to her at all, seeing Kakkarotsu appear suddenly in front of him using that Instant Teleportation technique he wanted to master himself, yet couldn't. 

"Congratulations, Vejita." He said, with that goofy grin of his. 

Vejita's turquoise eyes looked up at him with hate he didn't expect there. He didn't expect Vejita to burst into laughter. Evil, mocking laughter. 

"Enjoying the view, Kakkarotsu ? Get a good look because this will be the last thing you'll see in your life." 

"What are talking about, Vejita ? I won't fight with you," said Gokou, turning Super Saiya-jin and changing immediately from smiling guy into the warrior he was as well. 

" You won't ? And what if I take advantage of this and turn this fucking dust ball into ashes ? Maybe you'll change your mind then ?" He laughed viciously, preparing an energy ball in his hand. "What about me starting here ?" He released it into the nearby buildings. It never hit them though, stopped in the hands of a young Super Saiya-jin. 

"What are you doing, father ?!" asked Trunks, discarding the ki-ball. 

Bulma trembled. Again his cold, turquoise eyes looked down at her, not seeing her really. It was ten years ago when he had let Babidi control him and had blown up half the stadium at the Boudokai, nearly killed her. His eyes had been as vicious and as cruel as they were now. She feared him like this; this wasn't the Vejita she had spent her life with, but the monster that had come to destroy her planet years ago. 

"Vejita..." she whispered, looking at his beautiful face changed by transformation and grinning with that damned smirk. Why was it repeating again ? One day she had a husband she thought loved her, cared about her, made love to her with such passion and gentleness, had given her two great kids and the next day... She was all alone, a used whore left behind by a vicious killer dreaming only about achieving his mad goals. 

Vejita formed another ki-ball. She saw Trunks landing beside her, deciding to defend her against his own father. 

"Take it easy, Vejita." Gokou said, still powering up. He was going to stop Vejita by force if he wouldn't listen. 

The ki-ball shot in Bulma's direction. She stood there, motionless, looking up at him through tears that filled her eyes. She was looking for any kind of remorse in Vejita's turquoise ones. There was nothing; only rage and hate. She awaited great pain to shoot through her when the ki-blast would hit. She closed her eyes, but it never came. She found herself in Gokou's arms instead. 

"What have you done, Vejita ?" asked Gokou, using a terrible, silent voice. 

Vejita laughed, looking him straight in the eyes, without any shade of relief in his own. They were just empty, hiding his true feelings well, if there were any... 

"Why did you attack her ? Why her ?! One person that really trusted you ?!" 

"Stop talking and let's fight. Or else I'll keep on executing your friends until you stop me. Who do you wish to be next ?" 

"Ok." Gokou snapped at him. Vejita was serious about killing others as he meant to kill Bulma. He looked down at her limp body he held in his arms. Her big, blue eyes were open but blind, as she was deep in trauma. 

"Trunks ! Take care of your mother !" he shouted to her son, who appeared beside him immediately and took her from him. 

"You will fight with father ?" he asked. 

"He hasn't left me any other choice." Gokou answered, looking at Vejita's widening smirk. He wasn't sure if he would let Bulma and his son go. "Run away from here and don't come back." 

He avoided Trunks' last questioning glance as the young warrior left. He turned to face Vejita. He powered up even more and turned Super Saiya-jin 3 as Vejita was at the moment. 

"Why do you want to fight ? I thought we were friends." 

"Friends ?" Vejita laughed bitterly. "Saiya-jin elite do not have friends, as I've told you before. You made me a loser and expect us to be 'friends' ?" 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"You can't understand me, Kakkarotsu. You never did. Life was, and always will be, way too easy for you to understand me." 

"Whatever you're talking about you've already sacrificed your family for. Bulma won't trust you anymore. Even if she would want to come back to you I'll make sure she won't. She deserves someone better than you. I've lost hope for you, Vejita." 

"Don't make me laugh, baka. You won't live past the day. You're not stronger than me anymore. You're going to pay for all the shame you've caused me and, believe me, I know plenty of methods to make one suffer. More than you can even dream of." Vejita laughed again. There was madness in his laughter. Lust for blood filled his eyes with a dark haze. 

He blasted toward Gokou, landing a hard punch in his stomach, making him curl from sudden pain. He smirked, bringing his hands together at his side. 

"Final Flash !" 

The wave of energy hit Gokou hard in his chest. Pushed back by its force, he smashed into the Capsule building's wall. At that very moment, Vejita was there, punching him again. Despite hard hits, from fists covered in blood, Gokou managed to keep conscious. Vejita was stronger than he should be. Harsh training increased his physical strength and endurance to a level he himself could only dream of. Immense rage within him fueled his newly obtained power, making every next punch more painful. 

Blood seeped through Gokou's lips and he was at the edge of slipping into unconsciousness. But he couldn't. He couldn't black out. Vejita was determined to kill him and Kami knows what he planned to do next. Just yesterday Vejita had been his friend, but he should have never forgot he could turn into his worst enemy at any moment. That moment was now. Darkness that was once repressed in Vejita was pulling him into damnation once again. 

Gokou managed to look up into the prince's cold eyes. He then looked inside himself for his own power and felt a new amount of it, ready for him to use. He landed one good punch in Vejita's face, pushing him aside, and immediately collected all his power in his hands. He was going to end this quickly, unless he still had a chance... 

"Ka-me..." 

Vejita regained his composure and looked at him cautiously. 

"Ha-me..." 

The prince prepared his own blast. 

"Final..." 

"Ha !" 

"Flash !" 

Two surges of power met between them not going any further. Vejita screamed in rage, freeing some more of his power and pushing it into his blast, smashing Gokou's Kamehameha. He smirked, seeing it going further. 

Gokou concentrated for a moment, getting some more of his power and using it as fuel for his blast. Along with his scream, it smashed the Final Flash in a matter of seconds and hit Vejita, hard in his stomach, pushing him to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  



	2. embrace of death

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. But this was revised by Ane S. Thesia 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situation related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part II**   
"embrace of death" 

  
  
  
  
  


Gokou landed beside Vejita's motionless body, powering down to Super Saiya-jin. Vejita was lying there, unconscious. His hair was black, as usual, his little body was covered in debris from the Gravity Room, blood seeping from his fists and the corner of his mouth. He knelt down beside him. The worst was the wound in his stomach he himself had caused. It was revealing his guts and there was a lot of blood. 

"Why, Vejita ?" he asked the unconscious prince. 

He was beaten up quite badly himself, but he wasn't paying any attention to his own wounds and pain at all. He had Chi-Chi. She would scream her throat out at him for ripping his new gi, but she would clean and dress his cuts and she would ask if he were all right. 

Vejita had no one, anymore. He had had Bulma, but he lost her. He then wondered if she was okay. He looked down at Vejita once again, then stood up, preparing to blast into the sky. 

"Kakka... rotsu..." 

Gokou turned, hearing the silent, weak voice. Vejita woke up and tried to rest on his hands and look up. 

"Why... are... you... that strong... damn... How... is it possible... that... you use... your... full potential... Your... full... fucking... potential... that... nothing separates... you... from your... power..." He vomited on the ground dark, almost brown, blood. 

"I just don't have any barriers at all. If I feel something, I just say it and do it. I don't pretend I'm someone else, as you do. I don't try to be mad killer when I'm a good guy deep inside. I would never hurt Chi-Chi." 

"That... has something to... do... with that weird feeling... you, weaklings... call love..." 

"It has, Vejita. I thought you loved Bulma. Apparently, I've mistaken you. I won't let you harm my best friend any more." 

"Take the annoying baka... if you want... I would...have never... became her mate... if... she... hadn't turned... out pregnant..." 

"You lie, Vejita." 

"No... I don't... You think... I'm so soft ? I won't... be... Ever..." He vomited again, then coughed up more blood and laughed with terrible, mocking laughter. "Only you're so... You're not... worthy... to be called Saiya-jin... or... to be called... man... I wonder sometimes... where... your balls are... Kakkarotsu..." 

Gokou blasted into the sky, still hearing his mad laughter behind him. What had suddenly gotten into Vejita ? He was rude, he was cold, but he hadn't been evil for ten years now. How could that change one day ? 

Vejita laughed for a long time until he ran out of the strength to do so anymore. Then, dried of all energy, he stopped. He felt his life power leaking from him like liquid from a broken glass. He tried to rest his head on his hands, to keep it above all the blood and vomit that was around, and nearly succeeded. His condition was bad, very bad. His guts were coming out of him, he was losing blood at top speeds, and sweet oblivion was taking him into its embrace. He was dying. 

Kakkarotsu gave him a mortal blow with such ease... He had lost, once again... Damn... Damn low classed baka... Damn his fucking fate...   
He vomited again, becoming weaker and weaker. He wouldn't last much longer. He knew that if someone didn't help him, he would die in a matter of minutes. He knew deep inside that Kakkarotsu wouldn't help him anymore and would stop his brat from coming here. Bulma was in trauma so she wouldn't persuade him, no one else knew, no one else would do anything else seeing him like that than finish him off. So this was what his end would be like ? Pitiful... Pathetic... Damn... 

"Vejita-san ?" 

He heard a childish voice behind him. So this time, before it all would end at Enma Daio's, he would hear voices and see things ? 

"Are you hurt ?" asked the little girl Bra's age, six or seven years old, kneeling beside him to see him closely. He could have sworn he had seen her before, somewhere, some time... She had straight, black hair and deep, black eyes. The way she moved, as a warrior, and the little brown tail swaying behind her told him she was Saiya-jin. Little Saiya-jin female... 

"What... are you... doing here... chibi ?" He managed to ask, coughing up blood between words. She wasn't afraid of it as she should be, being just a little kid. But yet again, she was Saiya-jin, not human. 

"Poppa said Grandpa wasn't okay and went to find him and see if he's okay or not, and I went behind him and then he was angry at me for going behind him and said for me to land here and wait for him here. Does it hurts that you have your guts on the ground ?" 

Wait... What was she talking about ? Her father and grandfather were supposed to be here as well... Suddenly, the realization struck his dazed mind, this was Kakkarotsu's brat's brat. He had seen her once or twice before when she had been much younger. 

"Does it hurt ?" She repeated her question. 

"Yeah... like hell..." he said with much more difficulty than he excepted. He had maybe one more minute left and this little Saiya-jin was the only witness of his death... And she didn't even understand what was going on, watching him with perfectly innocent eyes only a little child like her could have, cuddled and spoiled by everyone since her birth. 

"If you're hurt, my poppa can help you, he's a doctor." 

He couldn't answer her, he was already too weak. But he managed to smile gently at her, like he always did at his daughter. He saw her smiling back at him through his blurred vision. He heard his heart pounding in his chest and slowing its pace. Then he saw Nappa, sitting beside a fire on some alien planet. He was talking about old times, when Vejita-sei hadn't been destroyed, with a gentle expression deep in his dark eyes. Talking about Saiya-jin females and about that weird connection that could appear between two Saiya-jin mates, when their souls, life forces, and ki were merging into one... Then he remembered hearing Nappa talk about that before when they both were alive years ago, but back then he judged the information as useless since no Saiya-jin females lived through Vejita-sei's extinction... 

Then he felt himself being shaken by tiny hands, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He heard her telling him to wake up, but it wasn't possible anymore. Then he felt power radiating from her little hands into his body and bringing him back to consciousness, if only for a moment. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up into her frightened face. There was something he could do to gain enough life force to get to one of the regeneration tanks Bulma kept in the Capsule building... 

"Chibi... Do you want to... help me ?" he asked, trying hard to focus on her blurred image. 

"Yes." she answered with that silent, childish voice of hers. 

He managed to smile at her again, then reached one bloody hand up and rested it on her shoulder. Holding onto it, he raised his head to her eye level, drawing his face so close to hers their noses where almost touching. She looked at him with sudden suspicion in her eyes. She had been told many times not to trust strangers. Was Vejita-san a stranger ? His hot breath was on her face, she felt uneasy and fearful. She trembled viscously, he felt it under his hands. 

"Don't be afraid... chibi... I... will do something to you... that will hurt... but not much... you're Saiya-jin... you'll stand it... or else... I'll die... You want to... save me... right ?" 

She stood there still not making a move or a sound. He saw her eyes, filled with fear. He bet the same fear had been in his eyes when Freeza had been about to rape him for the first time, when he had been merely her age. She trembled again when he moved his hand from her shoulder to the base of her tiny neck. Then he removed his hand on her neck by his mouth and she froze losing her breath. He got all the strength that was in his dying body and plunged his teeth into her shoulder, breaking smooth skin and drawing blood. Her eyes filled with pure terror when he continued to lick the wound and drank her clear sweet blood... 

"Chibi... You have to... do the same to me... Bite me... like that...," he whispered in her ear with a harsh voice, having a hard time breathing, and still choking some more of her blood down hoping it would save him like some magic elixir. "Come... on... chibi..." 

She didn't move. Damn dumb brat... She had to drink his blood as well to make the bond between them complete. He wasn't sure it would work anyway without sexual intercourse before hand... 

"Come... on... chibi...," he repeated almost desperately "Bite my... fucking neck... or else I'll... snap yours in half... or..."   
He ravaged her tiny lips despite her moaning of protest. 

"... I'll tell... your poppa... what we were... doing together... and he... will never want to... see you again..." He felt something snapping inside him when he repeated Freeza's words, years ago directed to him, to make her obey him. But only one thing was important to him at the moment. He persuaded her. He felt her little teeth sucking into his shoulder with force he hadn't expected in her little body, ripping his muscle to pieces, drawing fountains of blood and still giving him some pleasure he knew should be there, but damn, he didn't want it. 

"Drink it... chibi..." 

She choked on some of his blood and he let her go. She fled, flying away several meters before falling out of the sky like a bird wounded by a gunshot. Slight blue light enveloped them both when they merged into one. Vejita felt a rush of new strength coming to his body along with sweet memories of her beautiful childhood filling his mind. She screamed in agony, laying on the ground from the physical and mental pain she now shared with Vejita, seeing his memories full of blood, violence and hate. She screamed at the moment her hair turned golden and her eyes turquoise, her transformation fueled by his ki she now shared with him as well. 

Vejita lifted himself on his hands and dragged his beaten lower body to the Capsule building, towards the infirmary and regeneration tanks. Nappa hadn't lied to him. They somehow merged and he has part of her life force. The union would last forever. What was he supposed to do with it later ? Would he need that brat near him ? He dismissed all thoughts for a moment, concentrating on crawling into one of the regeneration tanks. He felt chibi's struggling at the edge of his self. Then the consciousness left him as green liquid enveloped him in its embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Read "Farewell, Vejita !", please... (it should be somewhere above, since it's V/P as well)   
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situation related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part III**

  
  
  
  
  


A beeping sound woke him up from the forced sleep he had been in to get healed. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see overwhelming green, all around, enveloping him, pervading, making him feel warm inside. He reached his hand through the green liquid to the button pushing transparent dome he was in up. Holding on it, he got out, his wet boots making a silent splash on the floor. He looked down his body; green strays were covering black spandex. He was completely soaked, he was feeling soaked even inside him. But, yet again, it was the feeling he knew very, very well. It was always like this after coming out of the regeneration tank. He turned to the machine and watched as the green liquid along with dark strays of his blood disappeared, consumed by a mechanism in the floor. He breathed deeply, letting his ki rise and dry him, letting fresh air fill his lungs and clear his dazed mind. He had been on the edge of death... It had been close thing and if chibi hadn't been there he would have been dead by now. 

He looked down his body again, examining it. There weren't any wounds, all missing flesh was replaced, there weren't any bruise left. He smirked. He should be way stronger now, as Saiya-jins tended to be after being close to death.   
He approached the computer that was steering the machine and discarded the information that it had left in its memory. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been in there. He came to an exit, feeling the need to think somewhere outside. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

He got out. It was already night outside, full moon. If only he still had his tail he would have turned Oozaru and beat Kakkarotsu with ease. He jumped on the branch of a nearby tree. He tended to come sit on that branch, to think or meditate, throughout all these years he had been living it this compound. He concentrated a bit and scanned the environment for familiar ki's. Woman and both his brats were home, along with Kakkarotsu and his brat. Chibi was nowhere to be found. It puzzled him. He searched newly obtained parts of his mind, which he shared with her, to look for her further. He saw only blackness there and felt fear, terrible fear that made his guts squeeze painfully. He saw Freeza in there, his white fingers... Damn... Maybe he shouldn't have been doing this. Maybe, after he had blamed himself once again by letting Kakkarotsu beat him with that ease, virtually kill him with one simple blast, he should have die. What was his life worth anyway if he was still a loser, still wasn't the strongest. What awaited him in the future ? Another ten years of harsh training driving him to the edge of his endurance only to lose once again ?! Was it what he wanted ? He made mental a promise he wouldn't fight, anymore, he would rather be a weakling than experience that kind of shame again, than lay down at Kakkarotsu's feet, him, his prince. 

" Damn you, Kakkarotsu..." He hissed under his breath. Once again the dumb moron had tricked him, proved better, stronger... Why ? He had the power big enough to stomp him like a bug buried inside him, he just couldn't reach it. Damn, why ? Why had life always been so easy on that fucking baka and fate still seemed to like him more ? Why Kakkarotsu had had his happy childhood, while he had been beaten like an animal, raped, forced to do things dumbass had been never ever thinking of ? Why then he had turned Super Saiya-jin and defeated Freeza while he had died at the hands of his old master, being no match for the lizard ? Why now couldn't he win ? Why ? If pain and hate were what was making the Saiya-jin stronger, then why wasn't he the strongest ? Kakkarotsu hadn't experienced in his life 1/10 the pain he had had. Yet, baka was stronger... he had said because he was capable of loving... No wonder he was considering his past, but if he had lived through the nightmare that was his childhood his heart would have been ripped into pieces a long time ago, it wouldn't have stood the pain... It is possible to beat out everything from a living being, if only one is trying hard enough, if only one has that kind of experience in the matter Freeza had had... 

It hurts. It hurts when you're hearing constantly about love and then look inside you and find nothing but hate and sorrow in there. It hurts when you're seeing people smile and you find out you're no longer capable of doing so. It hurts when you see others are happy and have that knowledge that you will nothing but suffer forever. 

All his life after Freeza had been one long search of something that could help him ease that pain... but he found nothing. Woman, his family, his so-called friend - Kakkarotsu, it wasn't what he was looking for. They weren't helping, only annoying and frustrating him more, trying hard to find something in him he knew wasn't there... no more, after Freeza...   
There was only thing that left him to check as a possible cure. He had never been the strongest, so he couldn't know if becoming another Freeza would help him, but he knew that in the past causing pain to others had been helping him to ease his own... and Freeza had never seemed to suffer... so maybe this was the key... 

But, there was still Kakkarotsu. Still stronger than him. Still saying that only because he was capable of loving... like if telling him to do the same... like if this was that easy... maybe for the moron it was, but not for him... 

He stood up and jumped down from the branch onto the ground. 

So, it was settled, he wouldn't try to beat Kakkarotsu anymore. He would try instead, however confusing it was, to go looking for that thing Earthlings and few other species he had met before seemed to value so high... that thing they called love... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	4. 4

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part IV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pan wake up gasping for breath, soaked in cold sweat, tears running down her cheeks. These dreams, dreams like she had never had before... so scary... so real...   
She sat up, reaching her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Slowly, her fast breathing was steadying, cool air from the open window calming her down. The night breeze causing dark, bloody images of her nightmare to disappear.   
She remembered now. She remembered what had happened in the past afternoon, how she had found Vejita-san and what he had done to her, how much that had hurt, how much this was hurting... the wound on her neck, these nightmares and the coldness that was filling whole her soul...   
How she had fled from Capsule to her home, wrapping an orange wrap she had had in her pocket around her neck to cover the wound. Vejita-san had said that if her parents knew what had happened they would stop loving her. No ! She couldn't let them know !   
That's why she had said nothing about this to her mum, only that she had been tired and wanted to sleep.   
Then she had gone to her room and into bed and now she was, in the middle of the night, cold, hungry and hurt, alone.   
She was sleepy as well, tired by her previous nightmares, so she wiped the tears once again and laid down, wrapping the sheets firmly around her, hugging her teddy bear and going back to sleep.   
  


Vejita slipped into his and Bulma's bedroom through the open balcony door. He looked around the dark room, his sharp Saiya-jin senses letting him see in the darkness way better than humans did. He closed the door behind him silently and went to the bed. It was empty and cold; the sheets cool under his hand as he ran it over them. Woman was somewhere else.   
He sighed. He had destroyed so many things in the past day, thinking that when he would beat Kakkarotsu he wouldn't have need them anymore - his kind of friendship with Kakkarotsu, his son's trust in him, everyone's trust in him, that union he had had with woman since she had born him a son. She had been his once, and however he hadn't any feelings for her, he was ready to fight to the death to defend what was his, since he had already lost so much before.   
It hurt, that knowledge that he wasn't going to be close to her anymore, he had kind of become used to it in the past years... As well as he had grown accustamed to having a home, a place to go and hide after every lost fight, a place to train and lick his wounds, people that cared, if only a bit... Now he wasn't welcome in Capsule anymore, he had lost his home, his mate, his children, his pride, his purpose... Everything... beside the life... 

" I should have died..." 

He went to the wardrobe and took his few spandex suits, gi's and some more civil clothes out from between woman's countless skirts, blouses, dresses, pants and Kami knows what else. He took a few pairs of gold tipped boots, his armors, and few sets of white gloves, one, very old, maybe from the times when he had been serving under Freeza, stained in dark blood. He threw it to the pile emotionless, collected his underwear and threw it there as well.   
Then he reached for one of countless capsules lying nearby and decapsulized an empty container. He put all the things in it, photos of his children grabbed from the night table following, and capsulized it back. He hid it and headed to the door.   
  


Pan trembled viciously in her bed... Dreams... They were hunting her again... 

She found herself having no body, floating motionless in the dark room. 

It was a huge room, with a ceiling that was so high above it was barely visible, with a cold floor made from pieces of black marble, polished like mirrors, with high, but narrow windows revealing a bit of crimson sky and deep purple stormy clouds. She heard footsteps behind her; Vejita was pacing the room impatiently.   
He was even younger than she was and definitely shorter, his little body dressed in a white and gold royal armor and red cape moving slightly behind him. He stopped abruptly at the sound of the door shooting open. 

" Ouji-sama, your father demands to see you." 

" I'm coming." He nodded. He knew that his father would want to see him eventually today. That's why they had told him to stay in his quarters instead of training. He knew as well what the king was going to tell him. He felt his throat tightening at the thought. No matter how many times these words were repeated it wasn't making them less painful, not even a bit, it always hurt to hear his father saying how weak and unworthy of being the prince he was. He clenched his teeth, one more time he would have to stand there hearing this, dreaming of nothing but getting the power great enough to kill his father, to stop his damned ritual of humiliating him in front of all the Super Elites. 

He went through the great double doors leading to the throne room and stopped, noticing that the room was empty save his father, sitting on the throne. He approached, lowering his gaze to the floor.   
His father wanted to see him face to face, without the audience. That meant he had displeased him particularly lately.   
He shrugged off the feeling of dread, his father was going to beat him and that's why he didn't want the witnesses. This wouldn't have been good even for the most loyal Super Elites to see a royalty being beaten like his father tended to beat him. That was also why he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, like if he had someone to talk to like that anyway. He stopped near the throne and waited for the blow to come. Waited long, but it never came, instead he heard his father speaking to him, in a silent, sad voice. He looked up for the briefest moment to see what was happening as his father never before had been that gentle with him. 

" Vejita... You remember Lord Freeza ?" 

He was just standing there, unsure if he should say something. Normally he wasn't allowed to talk to the king, only listen. 

" Speak." 

" Yes." He set his jaw and said it without trembling. 

" You remember how he was watching you fighting last time when he had been here ?" 

" Yes." 

" He wasn't paying attention to you for nothing. He wants to have you serving him. And he's going to have you. Yesterday he demanded that we give you under his... care. You will be the guarantee that we won't betray him. In case we do, you will be dead. You understand it ?" 

"Yes." 

" Tomorrow you will leave to his spaceship. Only Nappa is going to accompany you, but he's not going to be with you all the time. You will have to learn to live on your own..." 

Vejita looked up briefly hearing his father's voice tremble. He had to have misheard... 

" Vejita, do you know what's awaiting you there ?" 

" No." He said, matter-of-factly. 

" Look up." 

He did as he had been told and looked up at his father. He was feeling uneasy; he had never been treated that way before, no one had ever paid so much attention to him in such a manner. 

" Vejita... There is a possibility that he will... use you, hurt you, try to break you, but no matter what will be happening remember who you are and what you have to do. You have to come back one day and take my place as the King of the Saiya-jins, don't you dare forget about it !" 

Hearing his father screaming at him Vejita instinctively lowered his gaze to the floor. 

" Damn, look up ! You're about to leave for years, as he won't let you come back till I'm dead ! And he will try to turn you his henchman, capable of nothing but following his orders throughout those years, don't let him do this ! Don't obey him beyond the necessity ! You're the royalty, he is not." 

Then there was a silence. Vejita was standing there, looking intensely into his father's face as he wished him to. He wanted to be dismissed, he found it hard to deal with his father like this. 

" Come closer." 

Vejita's eyes widened. He feared... he feared what could possibly follow the command spoken in the most gentle, silent voice he had ever heard before. 

" Vejita, I bet we're seeing each other for the last time..." 

His eyes widened even more, his mouth opening slightly and his whole body trembling viciously as he felt his father's arms pulling him close for the briefest moment. 

" Be brave, son, and be proud... There is nothing besides your pride that can save you." 

Why ? Why was his father hugging him ? He had always though that his father hated him for his weakness, that he was mostly displeased with him, that he had meant it when he had been saying that if only he could he would have made the prince someone else. 

Comfortable warmth of his father's body reminded him something. When he had been much younger he had been hugged, sometimes. It was feeling good... He clenched his teeth, he didn't want this comfort, not from the man he hated more than anything... 

If only he had known that this was the only bit of warmth he would get for years filled with coldness, for the rest of his one natural life, maybe he wouldn't have pull away viciously and made his father send him to Freeza quite badly beaten, pulled out from the regeneration tank only half healed after what his father had done to him...   


Pan looked around realizing the surroundings were changing. She found herself in the room with a metal floor and walls... 

She gasped for breath when she recognized the surroundings she had dreamt about before. This was where that white and pink creature, Freeza, the one Vejita-san feared so much had... 

She trembled, images which she had seen before filling her mind. All the blood, all the painful screams and pleading for mercy... 

She turned around viciously hearing someone's presence behind her, realizing just then that now she had her own body and could do more than follow Vejita and watch. She saw him there, lying on the floor, as at the end of her previous dream.   
As she could remember Freeza had just left, Vejita was still her age, his little body lying on the floor, motionless, though she knew he was conscious and aware of his surroundings. She approached him hesitantly, pacing the floor stained in his blood, seeping still from whole his body, but mostly his sides and rear. She kneeled beside him. He was in pain and was feeling ashamed and hurt, she was sharing these feelings with him. So painful, so terrible, so confusing... Neither of them knew what had happened precisely, they were too young to know, but both knew that this shouldn't have happened, that Freeza had no law to do this. 

" Vejita ?" 

He moved only slightly hearing his name. Hesitantly she turned him face up and took him into her embrace. 

These nightmares, so terrible to watch... and he was living in them, he wasn't the one watching but the one involved in this hell... She couldn't let this continue ! 

He looked up at her, his black eyes dazed with the pain, a hint of recognition flashing in them. She smiled down at him to reassure him. He trembled in her arms, two tears appearing in his eyes and rolling slowly down his cheeks, never followed by more. 

" Cry. It's going to be okay." She said softly hugging him closely, her own vision blurring as she was looking around. All the blood, and the humiliation he was feeling, and the coldness that was filling his soul, it was all so scary. She clung on to him and sobbed into his soft hair, his blood, then his tears when they finally came, soaking her clothing.   
  


Vejita stopped dead in his tracks. Something... 

... had happened... 

Deep in the darkness of his soul, never before enlightened by anything one single sparkle of a warm light appeared and kept on shining. The deepest, darkest parts where he held maybe the most painful memory he had, of Freeza raping him for the first time when he had been just a kid, were now lightened up, the pain going away, replaced by comfort coming from he didn't know where... 

Suddenly an image flashed through his mind, of chibi holding his younger self in her arms just after it had happened, comforting him, telling him to cry and crying over him herself.   
This was where the comfort was coming from. The bond. He had heard it was powerful but never had he known that it held such a power, to heal the mental wounds, buried deep inside the one's soul years ago... 

He felt something more when he resumed walking downstairs. His ki had risen, just a bit, but it had nonetheless... Some of the power imprisoned inside him had somehow found its output... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part V**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Vejita went downstairs slowly. He could feel Kakkarotsu, his brat and Trunks down there, taking care of Bulma. He didn't want to face them, not yet. He suppressed his ki completely and sank into the shadows, moving against the wall, not making any sound. He stopped just beside the open door, noticing Kakkrotsu's nostrils twitching slightly, but obviously the other Saiya-jin dismissed the thought of smelling his scent.   
They all had judged him dead. He wondered why they weren't astonished by the disappearance of his corpse. Kakkarotsu looked in his direction, but soon turned back to answer his brat's question, not noticing anything suspicious. He could go now... 

But, something stopped him. He looked at them once again; all gathered in the center of the room, in the dim light of a little lamp, around the couch where the woman was half laying, half sitting, wrapped in a blanket, talking with them, a weak smile on her face. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad, she was at the edge of crying. He trembled against the wall when she looked at him, like if she could see him, she was looking straight into his face, her blue eyes holding such sorrow and regret...   
He wondered what she was regretting... That she had wasted her life spending it with a man whom wasn't right for her ? That he wasn't capable of loving her ? That he had died ?   
He wondered over what and who was she shedding the tears that began rolling down her cheeks... Over herself as a mother of two half-orphanes, or maybe over him ? He wondered if she would have been happy if only she knew that he was alive...   
He shook his head slightly, weird thoughts were overwhelming him, he was getting soft, damn...   
He turned to the door, ready to blast away, but before he couldn't stop himself from looking one last time at the crying woman, his woman once. It was over between them, even if she would learn eventually that he wasn't dead, he knew he wouldn't come back to her anymore. Kakkarotsu was right; she deserved someone better than him, someone capable of loving her, someone whom she could trust and not fear that one day he could have been trying to kill her once again... It was over... 

" I'm sorry, Bulma." He whispered silent as a breath. She had spent her life trying to teach him how to love, and yes, she had wasted it. Beside the custom and the lust there had been nothing that had been holding them together, but now it was over... 

He went a few steps away before flying away quickly, still keeping his ki low. He was flying slowly, not powering up too much and though this was annoying him to no end he couldn't speed up, he didn't want to let Kakkarotsu and the others know where he was, that he was even alive. He was scanning the ground below him, sank in the darkness of the night, only the inhuman sharpness of his senses letting him see the wilderness below once he had left the city. Slowly, as he was further and further away from his former home, he increased the speed, enjoying this ride through the dark blue clouds enlightened by the sliver disk of the full moon, savoring the fresh taste of the humid night air, letting the full moon's light have its effect on him, making his eyes red and his mind blank. He was missing his tail at moments like this, he had never grown used to its absence, to his inability to turn Oozaru, to sink in the thoughtless madness when it was too hard to think, usually when it had been too hard for him to think about his past deeds... When it had been too hard to think about what he had done and what they had done to him... He had sometimes moods like this, when he was regretting, when his victims' faces and voices were appearing in his dreams, the only defense he knew against this weakness, humans seemed to call the conscience, was to sink in that madness, but he hadn't that shelter anymore, it was gone, along with his tail, along with the only thing that had been making him easily recognizable as a Saiya-jin, now he was looking much like a human, too much like a human.   
Humans...   
Pitiful weaklings, but he had accepted their constant presence around him in the end, he had grown used to their foolish way of thinking and doing things, their constant blabbering about love and charity. He had ended up valuing them quite high, and he had ended up mixing his royal Saiya-jin blood with a human and being proud of the results.   
Weaklings...   
He had been taught to think about them as the beings that had sunk the lowest you could possibly get, born to be dominated and destroyed by the strongers, born to be used, born to be purged, living targets...   
He had killed more billions of them than he was capable of counting thinking like that, only to get to know one day how amusing of creatures they could be, how brave, how proud, how enduring, how ingenious, how desirable...   
Only to get to know what he had really done in the long run; destroying countless planets that had been just like the Earth, thousands of worlds he could have ended dwelling on and thinking the same about the weaklings he would have shared it with. 

He shook his head and looked more intensely into the moon. He needed to forget...   
He wanted to get away of these thoughts, he couldn't stand it anymore, dealing with his cold soul and the memories of his childhood and the time when he had been serving under Freeza, memories which every single one taken from between was the darkest nightmare. 

Slowly, his red eyes were widening as he was looking into the disk of the moon, his thoughts disappearing, the pain going away, if only for awhile, his blood boiling in his veins with the lust for blood.   
Damn, he was hungry. He flew vertically down, reaching the peaks of the pines that were below, flying just over them, looking for a victim, for the fresh meat. He growled deep in his throat with the raw, animalistic joy coming from the hope to fill his stomach as he spotted the deer down there. He lowered his flight even more, following the animal. Surely, he could blast it easily, but he decided against it. He was getting closer and closer to the deer, now trying desperately to flee, running through the forest at top speed, but Vejita was way faster. He reached his arm behind the animal's neck and crushed its spine in one swift, trained motion, breaking the skin, his fingers in white gloves sinking in the raw meat.   
  


In the first rays of the morning sun he threw away one last white bone of the deer to the pile laying nearby, beside the fire he had started with a blast hours ago. As the day began, the effect of the moon on him stopped, his eyes getting black again, his mind acknowledging the existence of his cold, dark, hurt soul again. He let himself forget for that few hours, and he knew already he was going to let himself forget once again, next night and the next, on all the following nights of the full moon.   
He had no other choice but to live like that for some time, hunting at nights, eating and sleeping at days, being alone, utterly and completely alone... 

He was sitting there, on a cold stone, looking at the fire as it was slowly going out. 

Suddenly, he found himself being somewhere else, on the yard of a little house in the middle of the woods, the house he knew quite good, his greatest rival's - Kakkarotsu's home. He saw her, chibi there, lying on the grass, dressed in a little red gi, Kakkarotsu lying beside her and smiling like an idiot. 

" Grandpa, when you were my age what you were thinking you would become when you would be your age ?" She asked, following white clouds in the sky with her curious, black eyes. 

"Uhm... What ?" Asked Kakkarotsu, sitting up and scratching his head. Chibi grew annoyed and frowned. 

" When you were my age, Grandpa, what did you want to be in the future ?" 

" Uhm... I wanted to be a fighter, like my Grandpa, he was teaching me a lot back then." 

" That's a lot like me, Grandpa..." 

" Why ?" Asked Kakkarotsu innocently. 

" Because, I'm going to be a fighter as well and you are teaching me, and you're my Grandpa. I'm going to be as strong as you !" 

If only she knew... If only she knew how soon was she going to become almost as strong as Kakkarotsu, what kind of pain she was going to share with the second strongest warrior on Earth along with his ki... 

Vejita trembled as he came back to the reality. What the fuck had been that ? Surely, one of chibi's memories, he had to have an access to them as she had to his own appearing in one of them, comforting him... Damn... How could he have forgotten about her ? How could he have forgotten that he was mated now, with seven years old child, only quarter Saiya-jin and only because he had needed a bit of her life force to flee from the embrace of death, but still...   
He wasn't alone anymore in the real meaning of the word, he was mated, he was sharing his soul with another being, she was still somewhere there, inside, warm, bright and comforting. Damned brat...   
She had all he had never had: a happy, peaceful childhood, a mother, a loving father, friends, no weight of responsibility. And she was innocent, never forced to kill, never being used, beside their little mating encounter, and now he was sharing that all with her... He felt a need growing inside him, kind of a never fulfilled hunger, need to live through her whole life, a need to have her memories as his own. He knew it was possible, their bond was making it possible, only he had to concentrate and search for a key inside him.   
He stood up and blasted into the sky, flying to find a silent place to meditate. A few minutes after he spotted a clearing, with a source in the center, the water murmuring softly, birds matching the sound with their morning song. He landed and sat down on the stone beside the source, concentrated and closed his eyes. He knew well from Nappa that scanning the whole Chibi's memory was going to tighten the bond, he would make it impossible for him to live without having her close, for them to be apart for long. He had to be fucking crazy to be doing this ! Years of living among the weaklings had had to cause his brain to get seriously damaged, but he couldn't... He couldn't deal anymore with that hunger, need of any kind of warmth, filling his soul, he had to fulfill it, he was too close to the fulfillment to retire now.   
Yes, he was going to tighten the bond, he was going to spend his life with that brat, if this was going to help him to ease that pain, to get over his past, to free that power he had buried inside him, he was going to sacrifice his pride to mate with Kakkarotsu's spawn, this was only Saiya-jin female alive anyway, he was going to let her be close to him, closer than anybody else had ever been before, he needed it, this was what he had been looking for over the past years... He was going to be close to that little girl, to wait patiently till she would matured into a woman, to spend the rest of his life with her... though he didn't even know her name... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 6

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part VI**

  
  
  
  


" Vejita-san..." 

Pan's dry lips were moving slowly, forming an unintelligible word. Gokou leaned lower over her face to try to catch something from what was she saying, to no avail. He sighed, sitting straight back.   
A few days ago Pan hadn't woken up in the morning. First Videl had thought that she had been just tired, as she had said her past day herself, and needed to sleep more than usual. But when she hadn't came down for dinner they had begun to worry. They had been trying to wake her up, but she had remained unconscious. Gohan had examined her, but the only thing he had found had been a weird, barely healed wound at the base of her neck, which she had been hiding under bandana, with a clearly visible pattern of sharp teeth. It could have been the possible cause, but the wound itself wasn't dangerous and Pan was completely healthy. But no matter what the cause was she was still unconscious and they couldn't think of a way to wake her up, one thing they could do was to take care of her, watch over her night and day, watch like she was getting weaker and weaker... She hadn't eaten or drank in that few days and it seemed it was getting to her, her once nicely pinkish cheeks now pale, her lips dry and moving, still moving and forming that one word she had been repeating since the beginning. Gokou was trying hard to concentrate and guess what she was saying, but he couldn't, it was a weird word. He reached his hand to touch her forehead, it was warm. She was getting feverish, probably because of her weakness... Gohan had been right this morning, they should have taken her to the hospital, they should take her there now. He stood up and went downstairs to tell the rest he was going to teleport there with her.   
  


Vejita moved his hand to his forehead. He could feel even through the glove that it was warm. 

" Damn..." 

He could hear Chibi's calling in every single part of his mind. He was hearing it constantly for a good four days. Was she trying to make him losing his sanity ? Damned brat... 

" Damn..." 

His stomach had stopped growling two days ago, changing into a tight knot instead. His throat was burning, his dry lips bleeding constantly. He was grateful for this. He could at least drink his own blood. But he needed to get something more to drink soon, as well as food. How much longer could he lay on the ground like this, unable to move, unable to sleep, unable to think. Wasn't the damned brat going to stop calling him ? 

He sighed deeply. He knew he could move, it was physically possible, but he knew as well that if he would stand up he would walk to her, if he would blast into the sky he would fly to her. He knew that if he moved, his body would take him to her despite the protests of his mind. He just knew. It was taking all his trained self-control to even lay like this, not giving in to the power of the bond, telling him to answer at her calling, to go to her, to stay close to her. He couldn't ! 

" Damn..." 

He couldn't decide anymore: was he grateful for the bonding with the brat or quite opposite ? She was helping him, she was warm, comforting, bright. It was good to feel her presence, to share her warm, childish dreams and memories with her, to have her enlightening his own. She was providing him with many things he had never had, and he was used to taking all that was given to him.   
But not to give what was his, to sacrifice, to do someone else's biding. 

" Damn..." 

He was better than to obey a brat like her. He knew that if he would obey once he would have to obey again and again, over and over again. They were mated, yes, but he wasn't her servant, he had claimed her, she was his, she was supposed to do what he wanted her to do, not the opposite. 

He wasn't that sure about this either... He could feel her feelings, her longing for him, her growing need to help him, his heart was ripping inside just hearing her pleading voice saying his name in his mind over and over again... 

But he still had his pride. 

If he was already mated with Kakkarotsu's spawn and couldn't change it, he was going to profit from it the most he could, he was going to be the dominant, always, he wasn't going to let her change it or be equal to him. Damn, they weren't equal, she was a third class, he was the prince, she was a quarter-breed, he was full-blooded, and she was just a child, for Kami's sake !   
She should have been afraid of him, not feeling sorry for him. He had scared her in the beginning, he had had her where he wanted her, but then... He shouldn't have let her get into his memories, he shouldn't have scanned hers, he had gotten too close to her, but yet again, how to stay distant with someone who's constantly present in your mind ?! 

" Damn !" 

For the briefest moment his eyes flashed turquoise, but he was already too weak to turn Super Saiya-jin for longer. Soon, he would be too weak to do anything, even stay conscious and alive. Wasn't she going to stop ?! If only she stopped calling him, he could stand up... 

Deep inside he knew she wouldn't stop. Deep inside he knew it wasn't even her own will that was making her call out for him. They had to be together, close, because of the bond. She wasn't going to stop as long as she would be alive. He could only wait and hope she would be the one to die first, which wasn't too sure. There were people that were taking care of her, he was alone. There left only one thing to consider: give into the power of the bond, let the brat control him through it... or rather die. But if he was going to die from hunger lying here, then what a sense had been in mating with the brat in the first place to save his life after the fight with Kakkarotsu ? 

" Damn !" 

He was going to go crazy soon... 

All that thinking... it was useless... He hadn't any other choice but to go to her in the end no matter how much and for how long he would be fighting it, his pride would be fighting it, because every other part of him wanted it, longed for her... 

But how ? He couldn't get close to her without letting Kakkarotsu know he hadn't killed him... He couldn't kidnap her because it would have hurt her mentally and he would have been feeling every bit of it himself... There was no way. 

However, Kakkarotsu, from what he knew about the baka, was soft enough to forgive him despite what he had said when they had been fighting... If he would seem sorry enough and willing to improve probably Kakkarotsu would let him live with his family, there was no way he would tell him no if he would say he had nowhere else to live, if he would beg...   
But to feel sorry, willing to improve and beg definitely wasn't his thing. 

" Damn !" 

He closed his eyes. He was going to stay where and like he was for as long as possible, though he knew that he would do this eventually, he would go to Kakkarotsu and blame himself once again in front of the third-class baka, just to get close to his grand-daughter he was unfortunately mated with... Damn... 

" You're pitiful, you know." He whispered to himself, slowly staying up.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and probably lemon in future chapters (if there will be some) 

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part VII**

  
  
  


Slowly, Vejita descended onto the ground, his foot finally touching it. His mind with dazed, all the thoughts dominated by one - to get to Chibi. And that endeavor was becoming stronger as he was getting closer to her, now it was an unbearable need, a final goal his mind was concentrating on achieving without his will. He was fearing that something in him, something primal and animalistic, that kind of instinct built into the Saiya-jin psychology from ages that was making him want to go to her, immediately, and destroy everything that could possibly get in his way. He was fearing that this could make him fight Kakkarotsu again if the moron would try to stop him for long. Damn... He wasn't feeling like himself anymore, he couldn't control his own needs, desires and actions fully anymore. And he had gotten used to it in the past, maybe he had been just suppressing some things in him back then, his feelings, yes, he had buried them years ago under the weight of coldness and cruelty, he hadn't had other choice, they were too painful, too complicated, and what he wanted deep inside was just too damned confusing... He knew that this person he was right now was him, the real him, in all his shattered glory, but... despite this he wasn't feeling like himself, he had gotten used more to his other self, cold and vicious, but whole the fucked bonding thing, all the thinking he had done in the past days had changed him and he knew there was no way back, either...   
He clenched his fists; this wasn't the best moment to cry over his old self. He relaxed as much as he could, trying to clear his mind, to get ready somehow for what was awaiting him. Then he let his ki be as strong as his weakened body could muster, steady and obvious for his rival, to let Kakkarotsu feel him just outside his cottage in the woods, and he waited... till he would appear, come to face him, come to blame him, come to kill him... Kakkarotsu would do whatever he wanted to and he was at his mercy, even more so, he was looking for his mercy, for the first time in his life he was going to really beg, for forgiveness, for a home, and for a woman, who not to mention was just a little brat. Where was his pride at the moment ? His pride, that had survived his father, Freeza, all the humiliations of his past. Where the hell was it ? Why wasn't it, wasn't he, strong enough to fight with that damned bond, as he had thought he would be. Why, in Kami's sake ?!   
  


" Vejita..." 

" What is it, father ?" Asked Gohan, looking around. Suddenly, he could feel it as well, Vejita's ki, somewhere close, very very close. " He's outside." He said, disbelief clear in his voice. After his father's fight with Vejita, they hadn't found Saiya-jin Prince's corpse, but since they hadn't been feeling him afterwards, and his father had said Vejita's wounds had been more than deadly, the best he could have done was to crawl somewhere where they couldn't find his dead body. They had simply assumed him dead. But now... He could feel him in the yard of their house, just a bit weakened. 

" I think he came for me." said Gokou, standing up. " I'll go there. All of you go to the Pan's bedroom, if something dangerous will be... I mean, if I will fight him here, you'll fly somewhere far away and won't come back till I come for you." He addressed Chi-Chi, Videl and both his sons. He watched them go upstairs, then headed to the front door. He could have excepted Vejita wasn't dead, this would be much unlike him. He wondered what the other Saiya-jin could have in mind this time, did he want to fight again ? Gokou shrugged, if yes, this wasn't going to be that easy this time. Vejita was back from the Enma Daio's doorstep, and this always made every Saiya-jin way stronger. Most likely, Vejita was stronger than he was now...   
Slowly, he opened the door and went out, spotting the short figure with upswept hair almost immediately. He walked towards the other warrior, watching him closely. Vejita seemed tired, weak and hurt, though there was no major injuries visible on his body, despite the blood sipping from his lips, his ki was proving it, though the other Saiya-jin was trying to keep it strong and steady, it was flickering, just a bit, betraying his efforts and his weakness. Vejita wouldn't have come to fight him not being fully healed, would he ? 

" What is that you've come for, Vejita ?" 

Vejita looked slightly up to see the taller Saiya-jin's face. Gokou was cautious; there was no cheery smile there. This could be hard, really, really hard, to convince him to let him live in his house. This could cost him a lot. This would cost his pride a lot. 

" Kakkarotsu, I..." 

" What ?" 

" I... I am... I feel..." He couldn't say it, damn, he just couldn't say that he was sorry, the word was refusing to pass his lips. He wasn't used to saying such a things, he wasn't used to lying like that. But was he even going to lie saying this, he was sorry for that last fight now, wasn't he ? He had told Bulma he was sorry, though she couldn't have even heard it, but he had said it. That meant that his self, the new, supplied with Chibi's feelings and memories, the softer and more open, was sorry for all the deeds of his old one. For all the mistakes he had made in the past, all the times he had been erring on his way to the comfort for his hurt soul and output for the power buried inside him. Yes, he was sorry, at least this wasn't a lie, but to say it to his greatest rival... 

Slowly, Gokou approached him. He could feel Vejita's ki lowering as another Saiya-jin was stopping to pay attention to it, occupied with his thoughts. He stopped just in front of him and only then black eyes rose to him. 

" What is it, Vejita ?" 

" I'm sorry." 

" For what ?" Asked Gokou astonished by the mere fact that Vejita had used this word. 

" For everything, baka, everything bad I ever did... For our last fight." 

" You... You're sorry ?" Asked Gokou, joy lightening his dark eyes. 

" I won't repeat. You will hear all of this once, and not a time more. Yes, Kakkarotsu, I am sorry, I decided to change, to change everything about me, I have to, since I already changed myself, for one reason or another. I think that... that... I mean, I don't have anywhere to go, anyway, so I thought that maybe, maybe living with your family may be a good start and... Can I stay here, for some time ?" 

" You're sure Bulma won't want you back ?" 

" I need time without her... Maybe, maybe I'll come back to her, later. So, Kakkarotsu, can I ?" 

Some voice in the back of Gokou's mind was telling him that maybe, just maybe, he had forgiven Vejita too many times in the past to do it once again, but, yet again, never, throughout all the years he had known the Saiya-jin Prince had he heard such a thing from him. And it would really be fun to have him close, it would be possible to spar a lot with an excellent partner... 

" Of course you can." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. 8

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and lemon in future chapters.   
  
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part VIII**

  
  
  
  


Vejita was breathing deeply, trying hard to control himself as not to storm into the house and go to look for Chibi immediately. Kakkarotsu wasn't making it any easier for him, standing in front of him, smiling gently and looking at him cautiously, a bit confused at the same time. Confused about what ? That they were going to live together ? And what was confusing about it ? His fists clenched at his sides on their own accord, that need to go to Chibi, to answer at her calling getting greater and greater as the seconds were passing. Just then, his slightly dazed mind came with a possible cause of Kakkarotsu's confusion, causing him to smirk and relax a bit. Yeah, Kakkarotsu wasn't that sure about letting him live with his family after he had thought he could seduce his precious wife. It was so fucking funny he couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit. 

" What's wrong with you, Vejita ? You're acting weird." 

Oh, so you want to know, Kakkarotsu... I'm mated with your seven-years-old grandaughter and she's stubborn as hell, that's what's wrong with me. I'm sure you wouldn't act any less weird if you were me. 

" Nothing's wrong, baka." He said, heading to the entrance of the house himself since Kakkarotsu obviously wasn't going to invite him in. 

" You don't want to get your things from Capsule first ? I mean clothes, toothbrush, things..." 

" I already got it, Kakkarotsu. I have it with me, capsulised." 

Kakkarotsu stopped at the doorsill. 

" Really ? When did you get it ?" 

" That's none of your fucking business." 

" Yeah, I knew you were going to say it." Agreed Gokou as they walked in. " You may come down now !" He approached the stairs and shouted to those up there. Not turning, he looked on his left to see Vejita. He was standing there, seemingly emotionless, as usual, but there was something wrong, weird about him, no matter what he was saying about it himself, he was nervous and uneasy. Gokou wondered why, and how that happened that he had heard Vejita apologizing for his past deeds. Definitely, something weird was going on with Vejita. First, he had attacked him and tried to kill Bulma, only to come to beg him for a place to stay and for forgiveness a few days later. He couldn't figure it out, but maybe he would eventually, now, when they were probably going to spend more time together training and sparring. 

Slowly, Gohan came downstairs, followed closely by the others. His eyes widened as he noticed Vejita standing down there, next to his father. Vejita was looking miserable, and his ki was unusually weak, so he couldn't be dangerous, but still... What was he doing in their house considering he had been trying to kill his father not even a week ago ? 

" Father, what's Vejita-san doing here ?" 

" I invited him to stay here, he needs a place to live. We talked, what he did was a mistake, he decided to change... Living with us may help him, and besides that, I'm taking the responsibility for him as long as he's staying here. " Said Gokou, looking closely at Chi-Chi. He hoped she would be ok about it... anyway, he knew she wouldn't. 

" You did what, Gokou-san ?! Did I mishear you ?! And please, take him out of here, now !" She screamed from up the stairs. 

Vejita crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his teeth even more. He was so close to Chibi, so damned close... and still couldn't get to her... Her calling in his mind merged with her whisper, which he could hear, he didn't know how since even his sharpened Saiay-jin hearing shouldn't have been letting him. So close... It was causing him almost physical pain, burning in his skull, it was driving him crazy and he knew that if that damned woman was going to try to stop him, she was going to die, here and now, fuck the consequences. 

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to continue her furious screaming. She wasn't going to let Vejita stay here, there was no way she would let it happen. He had hurt her son, husband, and friends countless times in the past. No matter how many chances they had given him, it had been always ending the same, and she knew it already that if he would be living in her house, someone from her family was going to suffer from it again. She looked down at him, from the top of the stairs, and he looked up at her, their gazes locking for the briefest moment. There was real madness shining in his black eyes, madness that caused her to gasp, there was a death wish, for her, Kami, he was going to kill her... He had to notice the look of panic on her face, he smirked and looked away. 

" He may stay in Gohan's old room. But I don't wish to see him ! And keep a wary eye on him !" 

Gokou blinked in surprise. He hadn't been thinking this would be that easy. 

" Thanks, Chi-Chi..." He muttered. " Vejita, I have to leave for a while. Pan's ill and I have to take her to the hospital. Find yourself something to eat, by the time you're done I'll be back." 

" Pan ?" 

" Yeah, Gohan's daughter." He explained, heading upstairs. 

So, this was his mate's name, Pan... And this was his last chance to get to her before they would take her somewhere where no one would be able to help her anyway. He needed just a few minutes with her alone, to get them both to normal. 

" So... What's wrong with her ?" Asked Vejita like if he didn't care at all. 

Gokou stopped and turned back to him. Since when was Vejita that curious about his family member's health, about anyone's health besides his own ? 

" She's been unconcious for a few days, we don't know why. Something bit her neck, so maybe that's why. But still, we don't know how to wake her up, even Gohan doesn't know, and he's a doctor." 

Vejita raised an eyebrow slightly and licked his lips. Now, say it right and he'll let you go to her... 

" I'll heal her from that... uhm... disease. I'm the one here who knows the most about the Saiya-jin physiology, after all. " 

" But... Vejita... How ? Why ?" 

" That's none of your business how, I just need a moment with her alone. Be grateful that I'm even offering to do this." 

" Gohan, maybe we should let him try ?" Asked Gokou uncertainly. He wondered if Vejita could really do something more for Pan than human medicine could. Maybe he was right; she was partially Saiya-jin and could suffer from some alien illnesses. 

Gohan considered it for a moment. 

" I bet this can't make it worse, only better, if anything." He said. 

For the briefest moment, as Gokou led the way to Pan's room, Vejita's eyes flashed with unusal happiness. Gokou left him there alone and closed the door. 

" Vejita-san..." She whispered once again, still unconcious. 

Her voice echoed in his mind, strange warmth filling his soul inside at the mere sight of her, laying in her little bed, wrapped firmly in baby blue sheets, her teddy bear next to her. It was more than pitiful, how she was looking, it was just funny that his royal mate was a spoiled human brat. He knelt down next to her bed and reached for her tiny hand lying on the sheets. 

" Hey, brat. Wake up !" He said softly, squeezing her hand lightly. 

Slowly, she opened her shining black eyes glowing with joy at the sight of him and before he had the time to do anything about it she hugged him, wrapping her little arms around his neck. 

A single jolt of pleasure shot down his spine as he inhaled her sweet scent. His mate's scent, it should have been turning him on, but damn, she was a brat and he didn't want it. He felt sick realizing he was getting aroused, lusting for a kid. He pushed her away and stood up going away to a safe distance. 

Her eyes widened and he saw hurt there. He was hurting her by forbidding her contact with him, but damn, he wasn't going to fuck her till she became a woman, so at least not in the next ten years, no matter if that madness that the bonding had caused in both of them was making her want it or not. 

" Vejita-san ?" There was a reproach in her voice. 

He stopped in the doorway and half-turned to her. 

" Listen, brat. I'm going to stay here for some time but that doesn't mean I'm going to be any closer to you. First, we can't let anyone know, if you tell anyone anything about us and what we were doing, you know what will happen: your precious parents would stop loving you, wouldn't want to see you again ! So, do it, if you think I'm really worth this. And, don't come close to me, no hugging, no talking, anything ! If you do I may hurt you in a way that's going to change both our lives into hell... Till you're older the mental contact has to be enough for you." He said, before going away and closing the door behind him. Once in the corridor, he breathed deeply, trying hard to get lost of her scent in his nostrils, of the sight of the hurt in her eyes engraved in his memory, but he knew already that this was going to hunt him. If he had been thinking that Chibi could be just a source of peace for his hurt soul, source of warmth for his chilling memories, he had been wrong, completely wrong. If she would have been an adult woman things would be easier, but mating with a kid seemed now like another ten years of fighting with his instincts, sick enough as to make him lust for her, and fighting with her instincts, that were going to get stronger, much stronger, when she would start to mature, fighting with the power of the bond that was trying to get them together regardless of anything, even the laws of nature. And, what was maybe the worst part of this, he knew that he was going to lose, as he had lost earlier that day, sooner or later, but lose nonetheless.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. 9

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and lemon in future chapters.   
  
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part IX**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dim light indicating the end of the night and the closeness of the sunrise was seeping through the curtains into the room, taking out of the darkness unsteady contours of its furniture and new inhabitant. The room which Gohan had been living in through whole his childhood, to the moment when he had built his own house, actually occupied by the prince of the Saiya-jins who was lying now on the bed, the sheets thrown onto the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing fast, yet steady, obviously he was asleep... One could also guess he was dreaming, not a pleasant dream, his features twitching uncontrollably, the softest moaning escaping his slightly parted lips at some moment...   
  


He could only watch, floating in the midair, immobilized by some force he couldn't locate or make it let him go, he could only watch as his other self was doing what he didn't want to do so much, fucking his little mate, fucking the girl that wasn't much older than his daughter, who wasn't much older than himself when Freeza had... He shook his head, he knew it wasn't real, but he knew as well it was way too close to the reality, this could happen, still. He knew deep inside that doing this would have made him feel pleasure, that he was going to enjoy it as his other self was enjoying it right now. She was his mate, and his Saiya-jin physiology was going to make him enjoy it, and this was maybe the worst part of this. Like the worst part of Freeza raping him wasn't the pain he was causing him, but the pleasure he was making him feel against his will, just stimulating his body. He hated this feeling since then, hated when his body was betraying him, as it was right now. He didn't want to lust after her, as a father of a girl her age and as someone who had lived through it himself in the past, he didn't want to. But his body wanted. Everything beside his conscious thoughts wanted. His subconsciousness giving him such a show to watch every single night... But he couldn't, it was going to hurt them both, not physically, sharing his ki with him she was strong enough to endure it, but mentally. Bonded, or not, someone who was fucked as a child wasn't going to turn out just fine, he knew it well, way too well. Causing her any kind of pain was going to result in him feeling that pain, watching her own nightmares to the end of his life or maybe even longer, since Nappa had been saying that the bond may be stronger than the death, whatever he had been meaning. And it was going to hurt him as well, feeling pleasure against his will, hurting someone against his will. He had to admit, he was cruel and capable of doing terrible things, but he didn't want to do anything he didn't want to, not anymore. He clenched his fists. There was no way he would let it happen. No way... His self-control was still better than this, he was sure about that, he was going to stay in control, for some time at least. But there was at least ten years of this to come, ten years... Too long, he knew it was going to happen sooner... He had to do something about it. Make her older ? Use the dragonballs to make her adult ? Not the best idea, her body would have turn out one of a woman, but what about her mind ? Without the experience she would have get and the education, she was going to be pretty dumb, and he didn't want his royal mate to be a moron. Use the time machine Bulma should have been capable of building by now to travel to the future ? No... This was going to mess things up completely, there had to be his other self in the future, that either had raped her at some moment of her childhood or had been waiting patiently for her to grow up, or maybe not, if he was going to end up in the timeline where he had left her alone for years that only for him seemed like minutes, he could meet her there, insane, or not to find her at all, dead years ago, because there was certainly no way she would have stayed fine without him for so long. They had been apart for four days and it was making them crazy... So, there was no way other but to wait... He had to, and he was going to wait, but the day or most likely night he was going to finally have his hands on her, he was going to enjoy it beyond the imagination, make it pure oblivion, not unwanted, guilty pleasure his other self was feeling fucking a child and the same destroying all he could still have. He wasn't going to be that stupid. He took his hand up and created a ki-ball that shoot in their direction, hitting some barrier on its way and making it explode into the pieces of the broken glass, along with the image of them, disappearing like if it had never existed.   
  


" Vejita !" Shouted Gokou coming into the Gohan's old room. He spotted another warrior fully dressed, staying near the window and looking down at the yard. He smiled realizing that Vejita hadn't notice him coming in at all and approached him silently looking down as well. There was nothing special to draw older Saiya-jin's attention, just Goten training Pan. " Vejita !" 

Vejita turned around almost immediately. There was Kakkarotsu standing next to him, smiling cheerfully. How that happened that he hadn't notice him coming in ? He had been telling Chibi through their mental link not to reveal her ability to turn Super Saiya-jin, he had already a clear idea who should be the first to get to know. But still, he shouldn't have let his guard down that much. Doing so more often Kakkarotsu could begin thinking of him as weak. 

" What ?" He asked harshly. 

" Breakfast will be ready in a while. Maybe we'll spar a bit until then ?" 

" No." 

" Uhm... What ?" Asked Gokou uncertainly. Vejita was acting weird last times but to refuse a spar ? Him ? He had had to misheard. 

" You heard it, baka: I won't spar with you, I decided I won't fight anymore." 

" But... Vejita... Do you feel well ? Maybe I'll get you a sensu ?" Asked Gokou uncertainly not too sure if the sensu will heal a brain injury, since it had never healed his. Vejita really had had to hit his head... 

Vejita gave him a chilling look that sent shivers down his spine. He laughed dumbly not knowing how to deal with another Saiya-jin anymore. 

" Uhm... So, the breakfast will be ready soon. Come downstairs." Said Gokou and still smiling came out. 

Vejita smirked. Never before had he seen Kakkarotsu that confused and uneasy. And it was really funny sight. Fucking funny... He chuckled a bit before coming back to the window and looking his mate fight. At least she was a fighter, unlike the mother of his children. Bulma... She was going to get to know that he was alive soon, and he was going to have to face her then. Damn, this wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter. He noticed Goten and Chibi coming into the house, so the breakfast was ready. He turned around and headed downstairs, coming into the kitchen after a minute. All were already there, whole Kakkarotsu's family except from Gohan, he had to be at the university, he wasn't giving a fuck anyway. Kakkarotsu was still looking at him like if he was crazy or something. Moron should have looked at himself... Baka's mate seemed to fear him still, good, at least she wouldn't make him problems. Goten seemed uneasy by his presence, as well as Gohan's mate, but fuck them. And Chibi... was looking up at him with pure admiration shining in her eyes. He wondered why, what worth admiring had she found in him, knowing all he had done and who he really was deep inside better than anyone else. There was empty place left for him, just next to her. He sat down and began eating, regardless to others. Kakkarotsu's mate was way better cook than Bulma and her cooking bots, the meal was really delicious, still, he restrained himself from eating it Kakkarotsu-style, in a minute and making impossible mess all around. He finished by licking his lips off remnants and was going to stand up and fly somewhere far away when he felt a ki-signature he knew all too well... Bulma, either Trunks had felt him and told her he was alive or she just wanted to visit Kakkarotsu. Anyway, he was going to face her sooner than he had excepted. Going away now wasn't the best idea, it would show that he feared, at least one could think like that, and Kakkarotsu would have said her that he was staying at his place anyway. So he stayed and waited patiently till she would get there with her air car. At least she was alone, at least his children wouldn't interfere, and she would be the one to tell them that he wouldn't come back, ever. No one beside Chibi was capable of feeling or seeing his uncertainty, but from her, there was nothing he could hide. She reassured him though he knew she wasn't even understanding why was he uneasy. By the time Bulma landed and knocked at the door. 

" Come in !" Shouted Chi-Chi who, unlike others, seemed to be oblivious of who was knocking. 

Bulma opened the door and came in, looking around the room and almost immediately spotting Vejita. Her blue eyes looking at him with both hurt and hope. 

" Vejita, we're going home." 

" No, woman." She had just addressed him like if he was a brat, like if she could tell him what to do. And, damn, she couldn't. 

" Why ?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit. 

" Because I decided so. Whatever was between us, and it never was what you weaklings call love, is over now." 

" But... Vejita, I'm not angry at you for what you did, ever." 

" That doesn't matter. I have another reason." 

" Reason ?" Asked Gokou softly. 

" What a reason ?" Asked Bulma. 

" That's none of your fucking business, woman, or yours, for that matter, Kakkarotsu." He said smirking at the shocked look on their faces. 

" Vejita, you were saying you wanted to improve..." Said Gokou. 

" So, what ? Improving doesn't mean coming back to her, I just don't feel drown to her anymore." 

" You should, you two are married, and have kids." 

" Is there someone else, Vejita ? You found yourself another woman ?!" Asked Bulma, not her voice alone but whole her body trembling, he couldn't decide, in fury or sorrow. 

He didn't want to see her hurt, he wasn't enjoying it as he had been enjoying making her angry for some stupid reasons throughout all those years they had spent together. But he couldn't come back to her, he had to stay near Chibi, and he truly didn't feel drawn to the woman in any way. He was through with her, for him it was over. Why couldn't she just accept it ? And was she really suspecting that there may be someone else, or was she just saying like that for no apparent reason ? 

" Maybe..." He said smirking. This should be enough to shut her up. And to figure out what was between him and Chibi was impossible for those morons knowing nothing about Saiya-jin bonding. 

Her blue eyes widened. 

" Who ?" 

" You wouldn't want to know. " He said standing up. If she wasn't going to stop bothering him, he was going to leave, and let Kakkarotsu soothe her for as long as they wished to. 

" Vejita, we have children together." She said turning to him as he passed her on his way to the front door. 

" So what ?" 

" They need a father." 

" I'm not going anywhere. They know how to find me. I will still defend them, and you. I'm not capable of much more anyway." 

" You will divorce me ?" 

" Only if you want to. For me that means nothing, just another stupid human custom." He said stopping in the doorframe and turning to her. " Now, go away. I think it's useless for you to stay here." He said and was going to blast into the air but didn't, seeing her running to her air car, tears filling her blue eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have been driving in such a state... Like if he cared... Kakkarotsu followed her, he stopped him as he was passing by. " Kakkarotsu, teleport the woman to Capsule, she will hit something driving in such a conditions." 

Gokou looked down at Vejita and blinked. So, he cared... so why had he told her to go away ? Vejita had been always hard to figure for him, not to mention for everyone else as well, but now, things got even more complicated, once he was behaving like he had tended to, next minute he was different, more open, less arrogant. He wondered what could have possibly changed him so much... But now, he had to stop Bulma from driving and get her home, then there would be the time to talk to Vejita. 

" Bulma, wait !" He shouted running after her. 

Vejita turned around and headed inside dismissing the thought of flying somewhere. He just didn't want to see the woman crying anymore. Chibi was standing near the door, she looked up at him, their gazes locking for the shortest moment. She reassured him once again, though she still wasn't understanding all of this, she had figured out that she was the cause, and she could see Bulma's pain, and she was sad that she had hurt her. He could deny it, but this would have been a lie, yes, he was doing this for and because of her. She lowered her gaze to the floor as he was passing her. Their mating wasn't going to be easy, she needed to get used to the fact that this was hurting others. Once the truth would be revealed both their families would be shocked and hurt, and she would have to stand it. He went upstairs, not bothered by anyone else, to his bedroom and sat down on the bed waiting at Kakkarotsu who was going to come for sure and demand the explanation, and he had to give him some hiding the truth all the same.   
  


Few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. Kakkarotsu came in without him telling him to and approached him. He was serious, not angry or anything, just calm and serious. 

" Why did you tell her this ?" 

" I told her the truth." 

" So you lied to me yesterday telling that you're going to come back to her later, only you need the time. That's why I let you stay here." 

" You want to throw me out of here, Kakkarotsu ?" He asked smirking though deep inside the thought was disturbing him. He needed to stay near Chibi. 

" That's not the matter. I want to know what's going on with you." 

" I'm changing, I have to admit. I have my reasons to this but I don't wish to talk about it." 

" I thought you wanted to be better, Vejita. But leaving your wife and kids isn't making you a better man." 

" I know it, baka." 

" What was this about other woman ?" 

" You want to know, Kakkarotsu, truly know ? I don't love the woman, or Bulma, for that matter, I never did, but I think I fell in love with someone else, at least I think that I did. I don't want to lie to Bulma, that's why we can't be together." He said before standing up and heading to the doors. He needed to leave before the questions from stunned Kakkarotsu would come, he had already revealed too much, way too much. 

" Vejita, wait. I can see you don't want to tell who is she, but tell me something else. Does she despise the aggression ? Is that why you don't want to fight anymore ?" 

" No. I don't want to fight for another reason." You are that reason, for that matter... 

He closed the door leaving Kakkarotsu alone there and headed downstairs. Kakkarotsu's mate, Gohan's mate and his younger brat weren't there. It seemed they had left with Bulma. One person he spotted there was Chibi, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Seeing him coming in she jumped down and ran to him. 

" Vejita-san. I'm sad. We hurt Bulma-san." 

" Yeah, we did." He nodded. There was no point in denying it. 

" I didn't want to..." 

" I know. That's all my fault." It was truth. He was the one to bite her in the first place and make them mate. Every time she would suffer because they were bonded it would be his fault. 

" It... It hurts me that we hurt her." She whispered hugging his leg. 

He kneeled down and she clung to him again, burying her face into his chest. 

" Listen, Chibi. This isn't only because of you and me. Things between me and Bulma weren't right for some time now, it would end up like this anyway." 

" Re... Really ?" She asked looking up at him. 

He smiled down at her, and after a moment she smiled back. 

" You didn't let anyone know you can turn Super Saiya-jin ?" 

" No..." 

" In a moment Kakkarotsu, I mean your grandfather, will be here. Ask him to spar, and don't restrain this time. Use your full potential." 

She nodded. Then she hugged him tightly once again, her little body clinging to his, her arms trying to wrap around his waist though they were too short to do so. He smiled once again, lowering his head and burying his nose in her black hair. She was smelling like a Saiya-jin, all about her was more Saiyan than human, despite the fact she was only quarter-breed. Maybe she got it from fighting, maybe because both her grandmother and mother were humans, but still fighters, maybe that just happened, for no apparent reason, the fact was that she was more Saiyan than both his brats put together, and they had less human blood in their veins. The fact was that she was a Saiyan female, not different from those full-blooded, and that she was his mate, mate he always deserved as the prince of his race.   


Gokou shook his head to clear his dazed mind. Vejita really was changing, which didn't mean less complicated and easier to figure and understand. It seemed he just had to deal with it, he was only angry that Bulma suffered from this, but yet again if Vejita didn't love her, found another woman, it was maybe better that way than him cheating on her. He wondered who may be that woman anyway... Yet again, it was none of his business. He turned and left the bedroom, heading downstairs. He passed the living room going to the kitchen. He was already hungry despite the fact that the breakfast was mere hour ago, his stomach just was like that and he had to deal with him, not that he minded. He needed to grab a snack. He entered the kitchen through the half-opened door and froze, there, near the table, Vejita was kneeling and holding Pan in his arms, and he was smiling doing so, really smiling. What was going on ? When had they managed to become friends ? And since when Vejita was making friends, especially with children ? He scratched the back of his head looking them curiously for several minutes. Weird... Vejita was weird... And weird things were happening last times... And he just couldn't figure out what was going on... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next chapter will be the last in that timeline. Then I'll jump ten years forward. And, I have a question, should Veggie still call Pan Chibi then ? 


	10. 10

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and lemon in future chapters.   
  
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part X**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gokou smiled at the image - Vejita and his granddaughter hugging each other. They were looking really kawaii, clinging to each other like that. Vejita had really changed to be doing this. Him, who ten years ago hadn't been capable of showing affection towards his own son, was now doing so towards the spawn of his greatest rival, as he would have called her back then. Not wanting to disturb them and confuse Vejita, he teleported back upstairs and began coming downstairs soundly, making sure they would hear him this time. They, especially Vejita, didn't have to know that he had seen them. 

Vejita pulled away from Chibi, hearing Kakkarotsu coming downstairs and making the noise worth at least a herd of elephants. He stood up, smiling down at her for the last time and went to the fridge. He bet it wouldn't be that hard to make Kakkarotsu believe he was just grabbing a snack. 

" You're already hungry as well ?" Asked Gokou, coming in the kitchen seeing Vejita looking for something in the fridge. 

" Yeah..." 

" You too, Pan-chan ?" 

" No, grandpa. Only mum told me to wait here for you. She said you would take care of me. I wanna spar, grandpa ! You should see how much I've learned in the last three years !" 

" Ok. But first I have to eat something." he said, rubbing his loudly growling stomach. "You've found something edible in there, Vejita ?" He asked, looking inside the fridge over Vejita's shoulder. 

" Yes." Answered Vejita, taking out the tray full of sandwiches. 

" Chi-Chi made us sandwiches ! She's so nice sometimes." 

Putting the tray on the table, Vejita felt that he was really getting hungry at the sight and smell of the delicious food. 

" There's a lot of it. We'll share." Said Gokou, sitting down and taking a sandwich, soon, Vejita joined and in no time there was nothing left besides few crumbs. 

" Uhm... Now that I'm full we can spar." Said Gokou to Pan. 

" That's good." She nodded. " I was missing the sparring with you, grandpa ! Sooooo much... When you were leaving when I was four you said you would visit me, but then you never did !" 

" I... I'm sorry..." he said sheepishly. She was right. Since he had left to train Ubuu three years ago, he had never visited his family, not even once. He had been so busy with training and sparring with his new student that he never found the time to. And training Ubuu wasn't even as much of a pleasure for him as he had thought it would be. Ubuu was nowhere near as strong as Evil Buu, with a power level close to that of a Super Saiya-jin, and it seemed to be his limit. It made him the strongest pure-blooded human, but still he was no challenge for Gokou. Slowly, as the days had been passing he had gotten frustrated, it had seemed for him sometimes that there was no one in the whole Universe who could give him a good fight. He wondered now how he could have forgotten about his regular greatest rival... But soon, Vejita had reminded him himself turning Super Saiya-jin 3. Their fight a week ago hadn't been a pleasant one, but just then he had realized that in the meanwhile Vejita had become his equal, and now, after he had been so close to death, his power level should have skyrocketed... The problem was that Vejita didn't want to spar. Gokou just wished he would change his mind soon. 

" Let's go, grandpa !" Said Pan, getting his attention by pulling the leg of his pants. 

" You'll go with us, Vejita ?" Asked Gokou. 

" Of course I'll go. But only to watch." Said Vejita, smirking. Of course he was going to go with them, he wanted to see the look on Gokou's face when his little granddaughter turned Super Saiya-jin. And besides, he wanted to get to know her limits himself. 

They went outside and headed to the usual sparring grounds in the yard. Vejita jumped on a nearby tree and sat on the branch from which he could see the whole yard closely. Kakkarotsu and Chibi took their positions opposite each other, and after a short talk he couldn't heard from where he was, they began. Chibi launched forward at Kakkarotsu and threw several punches at him. He dodged all blows. It was obvious he was holding back while punching. He didn't want to hurt her. She dodged as well and launched backward, creating some distance between them. Vejita smirked. He wasn't in the mood to watch more of their childish games they called sparring. It was a good moment for her to show Kakkarotsu how strong she was exactly. He told her mentally to power up. She looked at him briefly after avoiding her grandfather's kick. He nodded. She launched backward once again and stopped several yards away from Kakkarotsu, floating in mid-air. He looked at her curiously, stopping as well. She clenched her fists really hard and began raising her ki. Vejita smirked more. Looking at her attitude while powering up, he could easily guess she had picked up his own from his memories. He wasn't sure why, but it was making him proud. 

Gokou blinked a few times, sensing Pan's power raising high above what he had thought was her limit. What was going on ? When had she managed to get that power ? He gasped, seeing her turning Super Saiya-jin and powering up further. 

Vejita jumped down from his branch and landed a few yards away from Gokou. Moron had a really funny facial expression, eyes and mouth wide open. He smirked, before turning to look at Chibi. He wondered if she was really capable of reaching his limit, if she would turn Super Saiya-jin 3 eventually, and how this was going to affect him. As for now his ki had dropped slightly, but the change wasn't dramatic at all. 

Pan clenched her fists harder, powering up still. Vejita-san had told her to power up as long as she was capable of it, so she did. It felt so weird to feel such a great power, enveloping her, changing her body, yellow glow of it surrounding her. She gasped, turning Super Saiya-jin 2. It was hard to breathe for a moment, but then everything was back to normal. She wondered what level she would finally reach. The amount of power still left was so overwhelming... 

Gokou's eyes narrowed. What was going on ? No amount of training could have made Pan reach the level of Super Saiya-jin 2 in those three years. There had to be something else... Her ki signature was proving it, it... it wasn't her ki. Or rather, it was, but only in half like hers, like if it had been mixed with another ki. A ki he knew well, way too well to be mistaken now, Vejita's ki. He looked at Vejita standing nearby. He was watching her as well, his arms crossed on his chest, a smirk on his face. Everything about him was normal, his ki only slightly lower than he tended to keep it when not fighting. 

" Pan ! Stop !" Gokou shouted to her. He needed to know what was going on and how the two of them had managed to do this, merge their ki. He had to ask Vejita. 

Hearing her grandpa, Pan stopped powering up floating in midair as a Super Saiya-jin 2, surrounded by yellow glow and occasional lightnings. Her hair, almost white, standing up in a way defying gravity, her eyes intense turquoise. 

" Power down !" 

She looked questioningly at Vejita. He nodded so she powered down to her normal state, her ki coming back to normal. 

" Pan. Go home and wait there for us, you may watch tv, or something." Said Gokou, smiling down at her. She nodded, and without further questioning, went home. 

As she disappeared inside and closed the door behind her, Gokou's cheerful smile disappeared once again. He turned to Vejita, who was sitting on a rock and looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

" What was that ?" 

" How am I supposed to know ? It seems your granddaughter has greater fighting talent than you. You're jealous ?" 

" It was your ki." 

" Was it ?" 

" How did you do that ?" 

" None of your business." Said Vejita, standing up. 

" Vejita, wait ! It is my business, she's my granddaughter. Tell me. This is some technique, like fusion ?" Asked Gokou. " Vejita, wait !" He shouted, but the other warrior didn't stop going away further and then blasting into the sky. " Vejita !" He blasted himself and followed him closely. " Tell me, how ?" 

" It just happened." Lied Vejita. He would let baka wonder, but he wasn't going to tell him the whole truth. 

" You don't know how ?" 

" No." 

" But it was your ki she was using to transform ?" 

" Yes." 

" Then... How ? You didn't have such a potential before." 

" What ?" Asked Vejita, stopping abruptly in mid-air. 

" I mean... Besides the power she was using, there was too much left. You weren't that strong before, and you hadn't time to get so." 

" You can feel such things ?" 

" Yes. Sometimes. When the potential left is great enough. Hers... Yours was." 

His potential... He wasn't using his ki too much since his mating with Chibi began. Could it be that what they had shared had helped him to get lost of these barriers that had been separating him from his power since forever ? Did he have free access to all the power buried inside him now ? If yes, then how strong was he exactly ? He had promised himself he wouldn't fight anymore, because he didn't want to blame himself in front of Kakkarotsu once again, but now he should be way stronger than the moron, so the reason for him not to fight was no longer a real reason. 

" Kakkarotsu, let's spar." 

" Uhm... What ? You said you won't fight anymore." 

" I changed my mind. Let's go." Said Vejita, before blasting forward. 

Gokou scratched the back of his head trying hard to figure out what was going on around him, with Vejita, with Pan and with their power. But he couldn't. So he dismissed the thought and followed Vejita trying to catch up to him. At least the other Saiya-jin decided to spar with him, and now, when he seemed way stronger than ever before, this was a real challenge. Life was going to have its sense back. Gokou smiled, the contented half-smile he always wore before the battle with a stronger opponent. And as for that mysterious connection between Vejita and his little granddaughter, he was going to figure it out as well, sooner or later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In next chapter, I'll jump ten years ahead. You may still tell me in reviews if Veggie should call Pan Chibi then or not. As for now, the option that he should is winning, but everything may still change : ) 

If you think Gokou's acting weird here you should watch last episode of DBZ, it explains it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and lemon in future chapters.   
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part XI**

_Ten years later..._

  
  
  
  
  


" Vejita, wait ! Please !" Shouted Gokou, turning Super Saiya-jin 4 to catch up to the Saiya-jin Prince flying low over the uninhabited desert land at top speed, leaving a trail of sand shimmering in the sunlight a few hundred yards behind him. 

Vejita smirked, powering up to the edge of Super Saiya-jin 4 power and increasing the speed. Showing Kakkarotsu how inferior he was to him amused him to no end. It was his way of getting revenge for all those years when he was the second strongest, when he couldn't catch up to Kakkarotsu once the moron intended so. They were friends now, more to this, he was living with Kakkarotsu's family, but that wasn't changing anything. It was still pleasure for him to show clearly who was the stronger one now. His smirk widened as he felt Kakkarotsu slowing down. He had just proved himself better once again, and the moron had given up rather quickly this time, probably tired from their previous sparring that had lasted almost three days leaving them both bruised, exhausted, hungry and extremely satisfied. Vejita powered down to his normal form and waited till Kakkarotsu would get to him, he didn't really intend to fly home alone, his previous behavior was just a kind of game he had been playing since so long Kakkarotsu knew it well enough by now. However, moron wasn't showing up and it seemed that he had stopped completely.   
Catching your breath, Kakkarotsu ? Vejita smirked once again and stopped in mid-air as well. He wasn't affected that badly by that sparring, if needed he could stand one more like that. After all, they had been sparring mostly in Super Saiya-jin 3 form, occasionally powering up to SSJ 4 which was Kakkarotsu's limit, while his was SSJ 6. There was a really big difference in their power levels since he had mated with Chibi, but still, the moron was the best sparring partner out there.   
However, Chibi was stronger, as strong as Vejita, but she lacked in experience and fighting with her wasn't fun at all since they both knew each other's thoughts. He was only training her sometimes and watching her sparring with others, or rather, using his ki to beat others before they managed to blink. It was funny to see their facial expressions, especially those who were facing Chibi for the first time. If him getting unbelievably strong, stronger than Kakkarotsu, was something to be excepted, then her, being a teenage quarter-Saiya-jin female, getting equally strong was something shocking and unnatural for them. Stupid humans... No one had gotten to know so far what was really uniting him and Chibi beside their somehow merged ki. All were seeing him as a kind of third grandfather for her, which was far away from the truth, but very convenient for them. Explaining somehow their obvious closeness and letting them even hug sometimes in public which Chibi adored while he hated.   
But it wasn't the only thing Chibi was constantly forcing him to do, his hopes of dominating her completely and making her do only what he wanted her to do, had failed completely. She tended to come to him almost daily to talk, or rather tell him herself what had happened that day in her school, like if he couldn't get it from her mind if he would like to, or like it was something interesting for him. He was really interested only in what she was saying about Bra, for the rest he just wasn't giving a fuck. So, he was letting her blabber, not paying too much attention to this anyway. She tended to come to him with more difficult mathematics problems and make him solve them like if her father couldn't help her. She tended to come show him every new dress she had bought. She tended to do thousands of other things like that, wasting his time and denying him training saying he was strong enough anyway. It pissed him off.   
But, he let it continue for years, becoming a habit. Becoming something he couldn't imagine living without anymore. He let her control him that way, not really feeling controlled. He would have missed it if she stopped. Did it, combined with how much he cared about her, mean that he loved her ?   
Chibi, his Chibi, his little mate, was growing up by now and slowly turning into a woman, which meant that soon their relationship would change, childish ways of showing affection would be replaced with regular mating. He was looking forward to that moment, but she still didn't seem ready. Waiting was hard for him, harder now than ever before, since she was no longer a brat, her body now curved nicely and not exactly hidden under clinging clothes, her ass swaying in almost hypnotizing motion. It was taking all his self control to act normally around her and shut up from her the perverted thoughts she inspired in him. Damn, he knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer. He could feel it somehow, the next full moon she was going to be his. 

" Nice that you waited after all. Thanks." Said Gokou, stopping his flight beside him. " I was too weak to teleport here, that's why it took me so long." He wiped the sweat off his brow. Not only was he tired, but also it was pretty hot over the desert. 

" So, let's fly." Said Vejita blasting forward. After a moment he noticed, slightly annoyed, that Kakkarotsu wasn't following him once again. Or was he ? So slowly ? " Kakkarotsu, what's wrong with you ?" He asked, stopping to wait on the other Saiya-jin, barely hovering in the air. " If you won't speed up we'll never get home." 

" S... Sorry, Vejita, I can't. I completely ran out of strength. I have to recover." 

Vejita frowned, then approached Gokou and motioned for him to rest against him. 

" You'll recover at home." He said, blasting viciously forward, taking Kakkarotsu with him.   
  


They landed in the yard of the little house in the center of the woods, their home. Hearing them outside, Chi-Chi went out to scream at them for disappearing for so long. However, she forgot all about it seeing Gokou resting against Vejita, like if he couldn't stand himself. Her heart squeezed with worry. Had something bad happened to him ? 

" Oh Kami, Gokou ! Are you hurt ?" She asked, running to him. 

" No, Chi-Chi. I'm perfectly fine." said Gokou, standing up himself. "See ?" He fell to the ground, unconscious. 

" Gokou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked in panic, sinking to her knees. 

" Don't worry, woman. He's fine, only exhausted and hungry, very hungry. So you better go cook something. I'll take care of him." Said Vejita, kneeling down as well. 

" You two shouldn't have sparred for so long." Said Chi-Chi. " You should remember about poor old Chi-Chi worried sick every time you're gone for so long." 

" Whatever, woman." Grumbled Vejita. 

Chi-Chi stood up and went back to the house to cook something for them. She was so happy they were back, each still in one piece. Happy they were back; they, not just Gokou. Somehow, over the years Vejita had been living under one roof with them, she began to care about him as well, her usual protectiveness winning finally with her previous fear and disgust for the Saiya-jin Prince. She smiled to herself, cutting the vegetables. Now, when she was an old woman and her husband stayed as young looking, boyish and careless as ever, she had no choice but to begin acting towards him like if he was her son other than husband. Why she had adopted Vejita that way as well was beyond her. But somehow she was happy, feeding the two of them and occasionally the rest of her growing family, treating their countless injuries, bashing over them and screaming at them.   
  


The dinner that had lasted today over one hour was close to its end, both Saiya-jins finally fed after each of them had eaten the amount of food that was surely equal to his weight, countless plates covering not only the table, but also the kitchen's floor. 

" Now, I feel a lot better." Said Gokou, standing up. 

" Still, you should rest. Go to bed." Said Chi-Chi, in the voice showing clearly she wasn't going to stand any protests. 

Gokou sighed and headed upstairs, to his bedroom. 

" Now, you're going to help me with washing the dishes." She addressed Vejita who seemed to be trying to escape. 

Vejita frowned. 

" Come here, you will wipe them dry." 

He frowned even harder, but approached and took the plate and the cloth from her. 

" Hi, everyone ! I'm back !" Shouted Pan from the front entrance. She had just come back from school. " Where's grandpa ? Why is he upstairs ?" She asked, coming into the kitchen. " Something bad happened to him when you two were sparring, Vejita-san ?" 

" He's just tired, Panny. Why did you come here ? Wouldn't it be more polite to go to your own house first and change ?" Asked Chi-Chi, looking cautiously at Pan's soaked clothes. 

" It would be, grandma. But I felt that grandpa and Vejita-san were back and couldn't stop myself from coming here. May I talk with Vejita-san ?" 

" No, as you can see, he's busy wiping the dishes." 

" Of course you can, brat. Let's go outside." Said Vejita, dropping the plate carelessly onto the table. 

Chi-Chi sighed after they went outside. Vejita had a really bad attitude, maybe this wasn't good for Pan to spend so much time with him ? She could already notice her granddaughter getting as arrogant as him.   
  


" What do you want, Chibi ?" asked Vejita, leaning against the house's wall. 

" I missed you." 

He smirked. 

" I was gone only three days." 

" That's long for me. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. You remembered what happened when we were apart for the first time ? It was nearly as bad for me. Promise me you won't leave me alone anymore, even for three days." 

" I promise." He said softly, his eyes traveling unconsciously down her body, from her face to her breasts, her bra clearly visible under the soaked shirt, and going lower... He forced himself to stop staring at her, taking his gaze back up to her face. " Why are you so soaked ?" 

" It was raining when I was flying here." 

" Go change." 

She nodded. 

" I have to pick out something special. I'm going out tonight." She said, before kissing him on the cheek and running to her house. 

" Going out ?" Asked Vejita to the air surrounding him. He concentrated a bit, searching her mind. He needed to know something more about his mate `going out`. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	12. 12

I'm French, my English isn't perfect. 

I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

There is violence, some situations related to rape, strong language, and lemon in future chapters.   
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part XII**

  
  
  
  


Gokou's loud snoring coming through the open window on the second floor took Vejita out of his trance. He shook his head before going away in the direction of Chibi's house. He needed to talk to her, right now. 

" Vejita !!! Are you maybe going somewhere ?!" Screamed Chi-Chi running out of the house. " Come back this minute ! I won't let you go until I'll see those dishes dry !" 

" Fuck you and your dishes, woman !" Yelled Vejita back continuing to go away. 

" Is that how you repay me for giving you a place to stay for the last ten years ?!!!" 

" Yes." 

" Fine ! Don't except me to cook for you anymore !!!" 

Vejita stopped and looked at her suspiciously. 

" You wouldn't dare, woman..." 

" Of course I would ! I am daring ! Go away if you want to cook for yourself from now on !" 

" You won't do this..." He said turning to her. 

" We'll see if I won't, we'll see..." She said smiling triumphantly. 

" I'll kill you, woman. " He said going back. Chibi was... But he couldn't go to her, he was facing a threat of losing his food supply, he had to do something about it first. He just hoped wiping those damned dishes wouldn't take that long...   
  


Pan was sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her long black hair. She smiled to herself and to her reflexion senseing Vejita coming to her house. So, at least he decided to come and check on where and why she was going. She had been hoping he would. He appeared outside of a window, hovering there with his arms crossed over his chest and deep scowl on his face. He didn't seem happy with what she was doing. She sighed and went to open the window for him to get in. 

He jumped in and scowled even deeper looking her outfit closely. His mate, going out, in fact going on a date with some freak human brat, dressed in something tight, short and low-cut enough to make him hard by just looking at her, and he was sure he wasn't only male that would have reacted like that. Anyway, since when was she even in possession of such clothes ? He had never seen her in something like that before, he bet no one else had, and he didn't want anyone to, at least not when she was without him. She wasn't going anywhere ! 

Pan was looking at Vejita, suddenly uneasy. He was pissed off, really pissed off. She had seen him like that only once or twice before in whole her life. His feauteres and all muscles were twitching, his ki bringing him at the edge of the transformation into Super Saiya-jin. Maybe she shouldn't have done it... Provoke him like that... She should have been excepting his reaction to be rather... violent, considering how strongly they were reacting to each other's absence or illness. Now she was really regretting... 

" Vejita-san, take it easy. If you will keep your ki so high grandpa and daddy will come here." 

He hissed, but lowered his ki. 

" What the fuck are you doing, brat ?!" 

Pan forced herself to smile confidently. If she had begun that game, she was going to play it to the end. 

" Going out... preparing, in fact." 

" You may stop right now. You're not going anywhere." 

" I can't. I made a date." She said, still somehow managing to smile, stopping only when she suddenly found herself pinned between a wall and Vejita's body. 

" You're mine, Chibi. I won't let anyone else touch you." She whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 

She took few deep steady breaths to calm herself. She couldn't spoil her part right now, but it was so hard to think with him so close, somehow... Like if they hadn't been hugging thousands times before, and now he wasn't even touching her, just standing really close, but somehow... 

" Who says about touching ? He's just a friend." 

" You wouldn't dress like that for a `friend`." 

She sighed deeply pushing him away. She was going to spoil her part. But she had already seen that he cared, he was going nuts at the mere thought of anyone else coming close to her. She sighed. 

" It seems I turn away another date because of you. I never ever was on one." She said sitting on her bed. " The girls from my class say I'm weird. I think they're right, in a way. I always get so many offers from boys and always refuse and I'm still alone, at least it seems so for them. You want me to change immediately and blast that dress away or may I stay in it a little longer ?" She asked. She had just opened her mind for him, completely, she wasn't going to hide certain parts anymore. Somehow, she found courage to let him know how weird she felt sometimes, tied to a man since childhood and having certain feelings grown up throughout the years they had spent together, when she was listening to other girls talking about falling in love all of a sudden; how bad it felt for her to stay home instead of going out on evenings, because it would have been stupid to go alone and it was making Vejita upset, her hanging around with boys; how embarassing in was to be seen in school as a walking modesty, never going out, never wearing anything revealing, never ever heard of having a boyfriend... And it was partially true, it didn't seem so normal for her that seventeen years old girl like her had never ever been kissed in more than friendly way. She had been waiting for him to notice her as a woman, waiting long and patiently, but since nothing was changing, she had decided to scream it in his face. She was trying to be sorry for what she had done trying to make him jealous... but she couldn't think about it anymore as he opened a part of his own mind she had never been in before for her. It... It was... disgusting ? beautiful ? Kami, had he really been thinking such things while looking at her, talking to her in the past years ? Was he actually really dreaming about her in that way ? Jerking off thinking of her ? She blushed the deepest shade of red and literally fled from that part of his mind. 

" You... You pervert !" She hissed moving away from him at a safe distance. Kami... How could he ? Think such things of her and keep her thinking she was still a little girl for him for so long she began to believe this will never change. " You lied to me all the time !" But yet again... She wasn't telling him or letting him know everything as well, how she had been dreaming herself of kissing him, and sometimes even making more... She blushed even more, so much it seemed for her that her face was on fire. She was acting so stupid. She looked at him hesistantly. He was sitting at the opposite edge of her bed and looking at her with unhidden amusement, smirking slightly. Kami, she was such a brat... She reached her hand to touch her burning cheek... Such a brat... She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. She wasn't going to look him in the eye anymore. She heard him laughing softly but didn't look up, then she heard and felt him coming closer to her, but still she didn't move, then his hand slipped between the pillow and her face, cupped her chin and took her head up. She kept her eyes shut tightly, she didn't want to face him so soon. 

" Stupid brat..." He whispered chuckling. 

She wanted to tell him to go away and give her some time alone, to think things over, but she never did, as his lips crushed to hers and his tongue darted to lick them. Then he pulled away, somehow leaving her breathless and with heart pounding like crazy. Like through a haze she heard him leaving her bed and her room. Then she collapsed and laid like that for what seemed like hours... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What got into me to write something like that ??? I know it's weird. Should I replace it ? 


	13. 13

I'm French, my English isn't perfect.   
I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
There is violence, some situations related to rape and strong language. As for now.   
  
  


**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by ** Channonix 

**Part XIII**

  
  
  


It was already dark outside when Pan sat on her bed. She kicked her heels off and laid back down. She didn't want to stand up and go downstairs, and eat dinner and act like if nothing had happened. She wasn't upset, of course not, quite the opposite, she was strangely happy, and she didn't want to face her family like that, so happy, and couldn't even tell them why. Vejita had kissed her, and first he had looked at her with such a mischevious gleam in his eyes she wasn't going to forget it ever. She blushed again. Kami, she was acting like a brat, staying in the state of pure bliss for hours just because she had been kissed. Not to mention for the first time in her life... She grinned. She felt so damned good, like never before... Vejita had kissed her, cupped her chin, kissed her and licked her lips. She blushed again. How she wanted to tell someone... It seemed for her she had just understood why other girls enjoyed so much blabbering about these things. She wanted whole world to know. She was happy. But of course she couldn't tell anyone, not even her parents, or rather not her parents in particular... If only they knew what was really going between her and Vejita. She was seventeen, he was adult, something around sixty years old in fact, fathered two children, his daughter was her age. But, despite that, she felt right with her feelings for him. Humans could think it was something inapproriate, but they were Saiya-jins, not humans, they were capable of mating by merging the souls, they were bonded forever, more than married, since marriage vows were something that could be broken, unlike kind of union that was between them, they were happy with it, probably happier than they would have ever been without it. This was right, to love, be loved and be happy with it, and to know that they would be together forever. She knew it, but to convince the others... 

Her cell phone began ringing somewhere close, snapping her out of her reverie. She didn't want to move, she thought it would stop after a minute, but it wasn't stopping. Someone was really determined to talk to her. She sighed, turned on the lamp and searched for the phone for awhile, finding it finally under books on the table.   
  


Gokou came downstairs quickly, urged by his rumbling loudly stomach. He had just woken up for the same reason, finding Chi-Chi already asleep beside him. He hadn't wanted to wake her up, so he had just come out of the bedroom silently and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. As he came into the living room he noticed Vejita sitting there, in front of TV and watching a movie, one with a lot of blood. Gokou suddenly felt sick seeing a guy taking out another's guy's liver with a spoon, or something like that. He closed his eyes quickly. How could someone actually enjoy watching it was beyond him. Of course Vejita wasn't the case. 

" What are you doing here, Kakkarotsu ?" Asked Vejita licking his lips unconciously. 

" I was hungry, I was going to the kitchen... but after catching glimpse of this movie you're watching I've lost the appetite." 

" I'm getting hungry seeing something like that. Human meat is as good a meat as every else. Look at this like at watching someone eating a chop." 

" Don't talk like that ! I'm beginning to fear to be changed into one by you !" 

" Who do you think I am, Kakkarotsu, to eat my last subject ? However, one can never be sure." Said Vejita turning the TV off. " So, you join me to the kitchen or am I supposed to empty the fridge alone ?" He asked turning to Gokou who dared to open his eyes only being sure the TV was off. 

" I think I'm already better." Said Gokou, his stomach proving it by rumbling loudly one more time.   
  


Pan laid the phone back on the table. That guy she had been supposed to go out tonight with had called, really pissed off, crying he had been waiting for her to that moment. If he was telling the truth, he was really enduring. He had even said she still could come, that he was going to wait. Poor guy, if only he would have picked other girl... She had told him to do so. She looked at the clock. Midnight. She was hungry after missing the dinner and now everyone was probably asleep. She checked her parent's ki's, they were sleeping in the bedroom, however, in her grandparent's house grandpa and Vejita seemed to be still awake. She looked herself over in the mirror. She hadn't mind to change, so she left in her dress. 

She came in to the kitchen in her grandparent's house only to find two Saiya-jins ending their meal, a lot of soiled plates all around them. She bet there was nothing edible left in that house for her. 

" What are doing here, Pan ? It's late. You won't wake up tomorrow morning." Asked Gokou while licking his fingers off the remnants of food. 

" I missed the dinner. I'm hungry and since my parents sleep and you're awake I came here to grab a snack. But I can see I'm late." 

" Unfortunetely." Said Gokou yawning. " That spar really got to me. I'm still tired." He stood up, still yawning. " It seems you will have to go look for food in your house after all, Pan. " He headed upstairs. " I'm going bed." 

A minute later, the sound of doors closing upstairs could be heard. Pan blushed realizing with whom she stayed alone in the room, at night. Kami, why was she acting so stupid ?! She looked at him, sitting there and looking at her with unreadable expression, slowly changing into a satisfied smirk. It seemed for her he excepted her to say something first. 

" I tried to think things over." She said softly. 

" And ?" 

" I couldn't. I... I'm not the one to decide alone. We need to talk." 

" No. You are the one to decide alone. You know what I want, you may give me this or not." He said standing up. 

She blushed more. 

" What's wrong with you, Chibi ?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously. 

" I don't know. I... I think I fell in love with you... I mean... I loved you before, but not like that... because I thought I'm a little girl for you still... and now... I don't know." 

She really didn't know what she was feeling. Looking into her mind Vejita saw the chaos, the swirl of emotions she hadn't time to place or understand, there was so much of them and they were so intense. All mixed together: love, fear, anticipation, desire, confusion, amusement, happiness, uncertainety, and fear again, that soon her family and friends would find out, and fear of that kind of love as something she didn't know and never encountered before. 

Slowly, he approached her, standing close to her and putting one hand on her shoulder. 

" I'm the dominant so I'll decide for you if you're not capable yourself. Next full moon, we'll make our bond complete. You may still say `no`, at any moment, if you'll think you're not ready. I've waited long, one year or two don't make much of a difference." He said before going away from her. 

Suddenly, she found herself cold and yearning for something... Next full moon, about three days were left, and then... She needed it, however hard for her was to voice that need, she felt embarassed about these things, she had no experience in the matter. But she needed it. Their bond needed to be complete, their love was leading to the physical closeness, and she was turning into a woman and discovering new needs of her body. 

" Vejita-san !" 

He turned back to her, raising one brow in the questioning look. She ran to him and kissed him on the lips quickly before storming out of the house through the front door, blushing again.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	14. 17

I'm French, my English isn't perfect.   
I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
There is lemon, violence, some situations related to rape and strong language. 

**Chapters 14, 15 and 16 are only on my site. Go to my bio for more informations !******

**"I couldn't tell him no"**   
**by channonix**

**Part XVII**

_Pan's POV:_

  
  


I'm 23 now. And we're finally married, me and Vejita. It wasn't easy to get to this, to make my family accept the idea of me being with a man older than my grandfather. Well, Saiya-jins don't age almost at all, but still. The very first night we had spent together grandpa decided to come back earlier than others from the party and actually caught us together. Expression on his face was just priceless, he was entirely shocked, but not that mad as one could except. Now I think he had suspected something even before, because of whole that matter with our merged Ki, but what's more important he wasn't totally against it. However, he did tell Vejita to keep his hands off me till we would be married, which he seemed to hope we would be one day. Then, nether of us told the others for a long time, till the last year, when grandpa and Vejita decided I was old enough for this. I was so angry at them for deciding it behind my back, and telling grandma and my parents without me knowing it. One day, I came back home and went to the kitchen and everyone was looking at me so strangely, like if I had done something wrong and crazy. Then, it wasn't easy at all to make my family all right about me being with Vejita. Grandpa helped us a lot, and the fact we were mated, so they couldn't do anything to change it anyway, I was going to be with him, with their blessing or without, so in the end they had no choice but to accept us. And so we've married and built third house in the clearing in the middle of the woods I've lived ever since my birth, and moved inside it. Soon enough, I got pregnant and to my horror born not one, but two eternally hungry little Saiya-jins, looking exactly like Vejita. When they're hungry, whole the family comes to help me feeding them. Well, as the time passed, my family has gotten to love my little sons and now their cuddled by everyone. Vejita says it's bad, that he won't manage to make decent warriors from them if they will be raised that way. He even suggested leaving them alone in wilderness for some time, sadistic bastard, I got offended for a week at him for that. It had proper effect on him. Being denied sharing bed with me for a week is enough to change his mind about anything, last time he even began to actually hug them himself. They really look sweet together, one problem is that they eat too much. But, well, I'm happy despite it, though I spent most my time cooking, or rather, trying to cook something that would be edible. I can't help I can't cook ! I have to consider forcing Vejita into taking some lessons from grandma himself and taking care of this instead of playing with the kids whole days saying he trains them. If that's the matter, I can train them, I'm a fighter, too, if he accidentally forgot about it ! I smirked misheviously, giving up on stirring stinking soup and beginning to plan on how to make him cook instead...   
  
  
  


THE END 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
